Death's Last Stand
by Jettrooper12
Summary: Based from movie -Final Destination-...When the turtles survive a deadly disaster, It slowly becomes obvious that they were meant to die on that night, What will happen when they figure out that Death doesn't give up.
1. Chapter 1

_**Here i am again :)**_

_**So i couldn't wait to start writing this one**_

_**I have like two other stories i really want to start but i have two in progress**_

_**Speaking of that, I'm going to take a break from Dream Brother**_

_**I had to completely scrap the ending cause it didn't fit in**_

_**SO it might be awhile for the next update**_

_**Sorry**_

_**But i must continue writing**_

_**SO here ya go**_

_**It's based from a movie**_

_**If you don't know the movie and want to know then PM me and i will describe it to you**_

_**But if you don't know the moive and just want to wait to see how the story unfolds, Then just wait :)**_

_**So enough talking**_

_**LETS GET THIS SHOW IN THE ROAD**_

_**WOOOO!**_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Leo awoke in the morning feeling exited and jolly. Today was the day when him as his brothers were going to train with Casey and April. He has been waiting for this moment for a couple weeks, He tried to plan it earlier but something always came up with April and Casey, Ever since they got married it was like they had no time for the turtles. But Leo understood, They loved each other and they had a lot going on. But today they didn't have anything planned and they promised they would come running and train with us tonight, Then stop by the lair for some pizza. This was going to be a good day.

He sat up and slid his legs off the bed, Standing on his feet and walked to the door. He slightly opened it and looked outside, He heard snoring come from Raph's room, So he was still asleep. Mikey was sprawled out on the couch, Mouth wide open and controller still in hand. He shook his head and stepped out into the cool lair air. He heard clicks come from Don's lab, Guess he pulled a all nighter.

He walked down the stairs and into Don's lab. There he saw his younger brother sitting in an office chair and typing his little heart out.

"Morning" Leo said

Don turned in his chair, "Morning"

"You pull a all nighter?" Leo asked, Leaning on the door post

"Nope..Actually just woke up"

Leo wasn't expecting that, "Oh..Good, Glad you're getting your sleep"

"Yeah i though since we're doing all that stuff tonight that I would get a good night's rest" Don said

"Yeah...Been waiting for this night for weeks"

"It's going to be huge" Don said

"Yep..Well I'm getting some breakfast, You want anything" Leo asked

"Naw I'll get something in a minute" Don said, Turning back to his computer and started typing

Leo walked out of the lab and into the kitchen, He opened the fridge and pulled out milk. Then opened the cabinet and grabbed cereal.

He poured it into the bowl and sat down at the table. Dipped his spoon into the cereal and dropped the food into his mouth.

...

Don finished typing the last of his paragraph and saved the document, Exiting out and stretching his back muscles. He clenched his fists and heard the sounds of many fingers cracking at once. He stood up and walked out of his lab, Seeing his older brother with the red mask walk down the stairs.

"Morning" He said

"Sup" Raph responded, Not the response he was looking for but it worked

He sighed and walked into the kitchen with Raph. Raph sat at the table while Don made himself some breakfast.

"Morning" Leo said

"Sup" Raph responded again

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" Leo said

"Naw...Just pissed"

"And why is that?" Leo asked

"You know..I have no idea" Raph said

"...Well just promise me you won't ruin this day, We haven't waited this long just so you can ruin it with your moodiness"

"I won't, I've waited to, I finally get to hang out with my man Casey" Raph said

As Leo and Raph talked, Don slid the butter onto his piece of toast, He glanced over at the sink, Seeing water drip from the faucet. He put down the knife and walked to the sink, Turning both knobs to the off. But they were both already to the off position. And the water continued to drip down into the sink. No one has used it recently. Don stared confusedly at it.

"Guys I think we have a leak in the faucet" Don said looking at his brothers

"From what?" Leo asked

"I don't-" Don looked back at the faucet, It wasn't dripping. He ran his finger on the underside to feel if it was wet. It was a dry as a bone. But water was just leaking from it a minute ago.

"Never mind" He said, Grabbing his toast and sitting down at the table.

"Anyway i think we should watch Return of the pigeons from doom, April hasn't seen that one and I want to see her face when she watches it" Raph said

"I don't know i still think we should watch From the underside of the worm" Leo said

"I say we just play monopoly" Don added

"That's for later, What do you say Donny?" Raph said

"All my movie ideas are always turned down" Don said

"Not always, We watched that one movie, Umm...Here and there" Leo said

"Yes...But you left" Don pointed and Raph, "And you and Mikey fell asleep" He pointed to Leo, "And plus i don't care what movie we watch"

"We need Mikey's opinion" Leo said

"No he will choose a silly animation movie, I know it, Fine we'll watch From the underside of the worm" Raph said

"I knew it...Anyway I'm going to go take a shower" Leo said, Getting up and placing his plate in the sink and walked out of the kitchen. Mikey still laid, Dead asleep. He chuckled and walked into the bathroom.

...

After breakfast Raph walked into the main room, Where Mikey still slept. Leo was still in the shower, So he walked toward the couch, Moved Mikey's feet and sat down. He flipped the TV on and watched a news story.

'In other news, The south part of New York will soon be declared unsafe due to the incline of building collapsing, The city council is doing its best to keep the building updated with newer parts and hope that one day it will be reopened to the public.

In other news a plane was forced to make a crash landing, Killing almost everyone on board-'

Raph didn't bother to pay attention, "The south part of new York" He said to himself, "That's where we train"

Raph was cut off from his thought by a sudden movement.

"What's going on?" Mikey said sleepily

"Nothing Mikey..The monster isn't chasing you anymore you're awake" Raph said

Mikey sat up on the couch, "It wasn't a monster this time dude, It was this weird looking creature"

"That's what a monster is Mikey" Raph said

"Oh...Right...Hey what time is it?"

Raph looking at the bottom of the TV, "One o'clock"

"And what time are we suppose to meet April and Casey"

"Five o'clock"

"Dude i can't wait for tonight, It's going to be epic" Mikey said

"Got that right"


	2. Chapter 2

_**-Review Replies-**_

_**Epicenter Six: You never know! The turtles might find a way to actually beat death! And it brings smile to my face when i know that my readers are keeping count on how many times I kill each turtle.**_

**_Enjoy!_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Mikey sat at the table, Staring at the clock, Watching the little hand slowly move around the numbers. They had three hours left until April and Casey come, And time was literally taking its time. He leaned back and sighed deeply.

"What's wrong with you?" Don asked walking in

"Nothin..Just bored" Mikey answered

"You want to help me with something?" Don asked

"Sure why not"

Mikey stood up and followed Don into his lab, Don took a seat in his chair and ordered Mikey into a chair in front of him.

"Ok so I'm working on a type of armor for our shells, See" He turned Mikey around, He picked up this hunk of metal and placed it on his shell, "Its suppose to protect us from attacks, Cause if anything happened to our shells then were screwed"

"I see...So what do I need to do" Mikey asked

"I just need you're correct measurements of your shell, I already got mine and Raph's, I'll get Leo's later"

Mikey sat and let Don take measurements of his shell, After a couple minutes of silence, Don placed the metal armor on the floor.

"Ok all done, Thanks"

"No problem"

Mikey stood up and walked out of the lab and into the couch, He turned the TV on and flipped through the cannels.

178

179

180

He stopped at 180 and it was a show that had footage of shocking moments. Airplanes crashes, Earthquakes, Trains crashes, Tornadoes, Hurricanes, Car accidents, Stadiums collapsing, Roller coaster crashed, Building being blown up and falling over. Mikey set the remote down and watched the show for awhile. Then the screen fizzed, Mikey stared confused at the flickering screen. The picture was going in and out of focus, It had colors shooting across the screen. Mikey flipped the channels but it was the same thing for every channel.

"What are you watching?" He heard

He turned around, Surprised at the sudden voice, Raph's voice.

"Oh..Uh" He turned back to the TV and saw the picture was back to normal and remained on channel 180.

"Uhh..Nothing...Where were you?" Mikey asked

"I was out working on my motorcycle, Stupid thing is still not working" Raph said

"That sucks...God I'm bored"

"You wanna train a little?" Raph said

"Sure...That should waste sometime"

Mikey followed Raph into the dojo and stretched his arms.

"When we're done here, Remind me to clean this wax up from these candles"

"Sure thing"

They got into position and started training

...

Leo grabbed the two movies off the shelf and walked up to the cashier. He handed her the two movies and she scanned them.

"Seven dollars"

He handed her the money, Took the movies and walked out of the store. He pulled the trench coat up to his face and began walking down the street, Walking past people talking on their cell phones. He stared at this one women who was putting make up on as she walked. Don't people do these things at home?

He turned into an alley and lifted a sewer lid and jumped inside. He slid the lid back on and walked down the dark sewer tunnel, He felt the tunnel shake slightly as a train passed. He turned to the left and walked up to the door. Pulled the lever and walked inside.

Upon entering he saw Don walk across the lair carrying a red gas tank.

"What's that for?" Leo asked hanging up his coat and hat

"For Raph's motorcycle, He wanted me to fill it up and see if it works" Don said

Leo nodded and watched Don walk into the garage, He heard Mikey and Raph training in the dojo, He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup from the cabinet. He set it down and opened the fridge and pulled out a glass container of orange juice, Poured some in a cup and placed it back in the fridge. He sipped the OJ down sip by sip.

He set the empty glass in the sink and leaned on the sink, What was there to do? Out of sheer bordem he walked to the fridge and opened it. He jumped back in shock as the glass container fell from the fridge and shattered on the ground.

"Jeez" He said

He quickly grabbed some paper towels set them on juice, As he put pressure on the towel, He jerked his hand back and looked at the blood as it dripped from the cut on his hand. He should have picked up the glass before he cleaned up the juice.

"Damn it" He said

He quickly got up and ran his hand under water, He turned off the water and placed a paper towel on the cut. Putting pressure on it to stop the bleeding. He returned his attention back on the glass and picked each one up carefully. When he was sure all the glass was gone, He placed more towels on the juice and soaked it up.

When it was all clean he went into the bathroom, Grabbed some bandages and wrapped his hand tightly. He walked back into the main room and saw Don about to go into his lab, But stop at the sight on Leo.

"What happened to your hand?" He asked

"Nothing i just cut myself on some glass" Leo said

"Oh...You ok?"

"Yeah it should be fine" Leo said

"Ok... well i'll be in my lab if you need me"

"Ok"

Leo walked to the book shelf, Grabbed a book, Sat in the couch and read.

...

Leo opened his eyes and saw Mikey staring at him.

"Leo wake up!" He said

Leo sat up and looked at the clock, They were going to be here any minute. "Crap" He said, Standing up and stretching. He looked around and saw Raph in the kitchen and Mikey still staring at Leo.

"Where's Donny?"

"He's getting the Battle Shell ready" Mikey said

"I thought we were walking?"

"No surpassingly there doing some construction work on some building and Don thought it might be too risky, So we're just going to drive to the south part"

Leo wasn't expecting this, But it wasn't going to ruin the night. Then they heard the lair door open and saw April and Casey walk in.

"Hey guys" Aprils greeted

"Sup fella's" Casey added

"Hey, You ready for an awesome night" Raph asked walking out of the kitchen

"You know it, Did you get the movies" April asked

"Got them this afternoon" Leo said

"Awesome"

"Hey uh Where's Donny?" Casey asked

"Getting the Battle shell ready" Mikey said

"Ok its up and ready to go" Don said, Walking inside

"Hey you two" He said

"Hey Donny" April said

"OK so whenever you guys are ready we can start heading out" Leo said

"Let's go" April said


	3. Chapter 3

**Get ready!  
><strong>

**That's all ill say**

**Enjoy!**

**I own nothing  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Raph closed the door, Slid the key into the ignition and started the engine. Then Raph stepped on the gas and drove off.

"So how's the move going?" Don asked

"Slowly but surely" April said

"Yeah all that's really left is all her clothes, Like six boxes" Casey joked

"Stop" April said, Slightly slapping him on the leg

"Awww you two are adorable" Mikey said, "So you two planning on having any kids?"

"Mikey!" Leo said quickly, "Not a good question"

"It's ok Leo...Well we've been talking about it a little, Were still on the fence" April said

"Well I don't know about you but I would like a Casey Jr " Casey said

"Just what we need, Another Casey" Raph added, Chuckling while everyone laughs

"Ehh shut it" Casey said

"So Don how's your research on the shell armor coming?" April asked

"Pretty good, I got everyone's measurements and once I test it we should be able to try them out" Don pulled out his shell cell and brought up a picture of them and passed it to April, "Here's what they look like"

"Cool" April said

"Let me see" Casey said, He took the cell and upon doing so, He felt a small electric shock, "Ouch"

"What?" Leo asked

"Nothing..Just a small shock" Casey said, Passing the phone back to Don

"Oh be careful" April said

As they continued talking, Don looked at the phone, He watched as the little drop of blood rolled down the numbers.

"Casey show me your fingers" Don demanded

Casey gave him an odd look, Then showed his fingers. They were clean and unharmed. Don looked back down at the cell and saw the blood, He ran his finger through it and looked at his blood covered finger.

"Don what's wrong" Leo asked

"Nothing...Nothing I though I saw something" He said as he wiped the blood off with his belt.

"We're here" Raph said as he stopped the car and turned off the engine.

"This place?" Casey asked

"Yep, This is where it happens" Leo said

"It looks like this place is on the verge of just crumbling down" April said

"Yeah we always thought so" Mikey added

They left the battle shell and stood outside, Looking at their surroundings. It was the abandoned part of town, Streets not taken care of, Broken glass. Why doesn't anyone clean it up. Don looked at the building, He saw one with a large sign on the front that said Dan's Diesel. But some letters were scratched off, Revealing only three letters Dans _Die_sel.

"Don!"

He turned around and saw Mikey waiting by a ladder. Leo, Raph, April, and Casey were already on their way up.

"You coming?"

"Yeah..Yeah" Don walked to the ladder and climbed up.

When they got up the building they were surprised at the sight of many foot ninja's.

"What the" Raph said

Karai appeared from behind on foot ninja, "Well isn't this a surprise"

"What are you doing here?" Leo asked

"We thought we would go out for some late night training, What are you doing here" Karai asked

"Training" Don said

"Listen...We made a truce with you and you're foot clan, So if you don't mind, We will be on our way" Raph said

"By all means, We were just finishing up" Karai said

"No go ahead...We're going to just stretch over here" Leo said

They got into a circle and started stretching out there muscles. Don jumped as he felt his cell vibrate, No one could be calling him, Everyone he knew was next to him. He picked it up and opened it, No notifications. Weird.

"Ouch" Mikey yelled

They all looked and saw him on the ground, "Sorry...Stupid pipe got in my way"

Don looked at the two pipes that stuck out of the edge of the building. Even weirder.

"So you guys made a truce with these guys?" Casey asked

"Yeah a couple months ago, It was getting a little tiring fighting them night after night, So we just made a truce" Leo said

"Whoa" Mikey yelled as an incoming plane right above them, Causing the ground to shake slightly.

"That guy was way too close to the buildings" April said

"Got that right, I hope nothing happened to them" Leo said

After stretching for a couple more seconds in silence, Karai walks up to them.

"We are finished, The roof is yours" She said

"Finally" Raph said

Leo elbowed him in the stomach, "Thanks"

"Wait" April shouted

They all looked curiously at her.

"Did anyone else feel that?"

Then they felt as the second floor collapsed to the first, Then the third, Then the fourth. The buildings whole interior collapsed to the first floor and the structure began to give away.

"THE BUILDINGS COLLAPSING" Casey yelled

The floor beneath them cracked and they all held on to the edge.

"CASEY" April screamed

He stood motionless in the middle of the roof, Then the floor beneath him gave away and he fell fifteen stories to the ground.

"NOOOOO" April screamed

"Oh my god" Raph yelled

Then the building jerked forward, Causing Mikey to fall onto and air conditioner.

"MIKEY HOLD ON" Leo screamed

Don watched as Karai and the foot ninja's tried to escape the collapsing building, But some ninja's fell over the edge. He looked at Leo and Raph as they held on for dear life on the edge, Mikey was holding on the air conditioner. Then in a flash, The air conditioner exploded and sent Mikey shell first into the two pipes.

"MIKEY!" Raph screamed

Mikey looked down and saw the two pipes sticking out of his stomach, He looked at Don, "Donny".

Then a crack ran straight through the middle of the pipes and the building tore apart. Mikey felt the two pipes going to opposite directions.

April fell forward onto a chimney, She wrapped her arms around the metal base and held on for dear life. The building broke into two half's and slowly began to fall opposite ways. The two pipes that stuck Mikey then fell apart, Taking two sides of Mikey.

"JESUS CHRIST" Don screamed as his younger brother was torn apart right in front of him.

The two half's of the building then began to fall, The side they were on was going to crash into another building, Don looked for Karai but she was on the other side. Then the building jerked again, Making Raph fall over the edge.

"RAPH" Leo screamed, But then saw his hands on the edge. He was able to climb up to his chest. Don turned his attention toward April as she screamed.

"APRIL STAY DOWN" Don screamed

But it was too late, An another air conditioner exploded and sent an antenna through the air, Then into Aprils chest. She stared in shock at the antenna at stuck out of her stomach, She then fell forward, Dead.

Don couldn't bare it, Casey was dead, Mikey was dead, Karai was surely dead, April. He looked at Leo who was trying to pull Raph back up. The building jerked to life and fell toward the other building with Raph still off the edge. Then they hit.

"NOOO" Leo screamed

Don stared at his brother as blood was pouring out of his mouth as the edge of the building rested on the other building.

"Mother of God" Don said

Then the building fell forward and sent Leo and Don rolling toward the edge. Leo grabbed a hold of the ladder as Don grabbed the edge of the building, Body hanging fifteen stories in the air.

"DON" Leo screamed, "HOLD ON"

"I CAN'T" Don screamed

Then his fingers gave out, Making him let go. The last thing he saw he saw was the building falling unnaturally. Then he saw complete darkness

...

"Listen...We made a truce with you and you're foot clan, So if you don't mind, We will be on our way" Raph said

"By all means, We were just finishing up" Karai said

"No go ahead...We're going to just stretch over here" Leo said

Don snapped out of his trance and inhaled, Feeling out of breath suddenly. He looked around, Seeing everything was back to normal. Mikey...Casey April, They were alive. Like it was a dream. He felt the sweat roll down his face and neck.

"You ok Donny?" Mikey asked

Don looked at Mikey in shock, "Did you see that?"

"See what?"

Don looked around at the building that he saw collapsed.

"Don what's going on?" Leo asked

"I...I saw it"

"Saw what?" Raph said

"I saw-" Then he felt his phone vibrate, "No" He pulled it out and opened it, Seeing nothing, " Oh my god"

"Don what are you-" Mikey said but was soon interrupted

"Mikey the pipe" He yelled

Then Mikey fell back and hit the ground hard. He recovered quickly and looked up at Don.

"Don how did you know he was going to-" Leo started

"I saw it...I saw everything" Don said

"Don you're not making sense" April said

"Whoa" Mikey yelled, Don watched horrified as the plane flew very close to the building, Just like he saw.

"We need to get off this building" Don said


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Don jumped up and sprinted toward the ladder, He felt Leo grab his arm.

"Don calm down" Leo said strictly

"We need to get off this building now" Don yelled

"Why?" Raph asked

"This damn building is going to fall thats why" Don yelled

"Don you're just being paranoid" Leo said

"I saw it!" Don yelled

"You saw it?" Mikey asked

"It was just a dream come on" Leo said

"Screw you" Don said, Pushing Leo's arms out of the way and climbing down the ladder.

"Don!...Damn it" Leo said and followed him.

"Let's go calm him down" Raph said

Mikey, April and Casey nodded and followed Leo and Don. Mikey looked back and saw Karai watching them, Then signaling her ninja's off.

As Don hit the ground he sprinted away from the building, He stopped when he knew he was well away from it and caught his breath. He watched Leo, Raph, Mikey, April, and Casey run up to him.

"Ok Don...Now that you got us off the building, Calm down and tell us what happened" Leo said

"I saw it...In my head...I saw everything..The building falling and everyone dying" Don said between breaths

"You saw it? Like a vision?" Mikey said

"He just had a bad dream" Leo said

"Why won't you believe me?" Don asked

"Because it's impossible to see death before it happens Don, Were ninja's, Not psychic's" Leo said

"You think i would just make up a lie like this?" Don said

"Listen Donny calm down" Leo said

"No you calm down" Don screamed, "I'm saving your damn lives"

"Nothing happened Donny..You haven't saved us from anything?"

"Something's going to happen, Everything happened exactly how it happened as i saw...The airplane, My phone, Mikey falling"

"You didn't see anything" Leo yelled

"WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME" Don screamed

Then they all felt the ground slightly shake, They all turned around and looked at the building. As the top half cracked off and leaned forward unnaturally. Then the building broke in half and the left side fell onto the building. Then the top half completely broke off and broke to pieces as it hit the ground. The six of them watched in horror as the other half of the building fell forward and shattered as it slammed to the ground.

They looked at the pile of rubble and stone that once was a building that they were standing on. Mikey was the first to move, He turned his head toward Don and stared at him. Followed by April, Tears running down her eyes. Next was Casey, Then Raph, Then Leo. Don didn't take his eyes off of the pile metal and stone. He then turned his attention to the movement at the far end, He saw Karai staring at the pile and four foot ninja's with here, But she had like twenty up there. Must not have made it. It happened...Exactly as it would happen in the dream.

...

The car ride back home was silent and unpleasant, Twenty minutes of avoiding everyone's stares. When they returned to the lair they all sat in the main room, Leo in his chair, Raph, April and Mikey on the couch, Casey sitting on the floor between April's legs, And Don on a chair from the kitchen. Don looked up from the ground, Turned his head toward Mikey and saw as he quickly looked away from him. He glanced over at Raph and got the same treatment. He didn't look straight at Leo but he looked over at his direction and saw he was staring at him, Didn't bother to look away. He returned his attention back to the ground and kept to himself.

He tried to replay the events in his head, First with the dream, Or whatever it was. His brothers dying, April and Casey dying. They didn't just die, But they were brutally slaughtered. Mikey being literally torn in half, April having an antenna impaled through her neck, Raph being crushed in half, Casey falling. He closed his eyes and shook the thoughts away. He opened his eyes at the sound of Raph grunting and standing up.

"Alright look I'm not going to sit here the rest of the night in the dead of silence" Raph said

"I agree" Casey said

"We can't pretend like if we ignore this then we would forget about it" Mikey said

"But...We almost died" April said

"Yeah almost...But we're still here" Raph said

"Thanks to Don" Mikey said

Don glanced up and saw everyone was staring at him. He opened his mouth to talk, But closed it.

"Don?" Leo said

"What?" He asked angrily

"Do you want to say something?"

"What's there for me to say, You want me to tell you that what happened happened and we can just get over it" Don yelled

"No...I just want an explanation of-"

"What's there to explain, I saw the damn building collapse and got everyone off, There! There's you're explanation" Don yelled

"You don't have to yell" Mikey said

"Whatever" He said crossing his arms and looking away.

"You know what, Don got us out of there" Raph said as he walked into the kitchen, "So i say we celebrate our lives" He grabbed the sparkling cider he saved for later and brought out cups. He gave one to each and held out the last one for Don.

Don jumped up and slapped the cup out of his hand, "You want to celebrate this" He yelled

"I want to celebrate our lives...We basically had a near death experience and we're still alive, I think that's something to celebrate" Raph said

"Well it's not...Can we just stop talking about this please"

"Don what are you being like this" April asked

"Cause i can see it in everyone's eyes that you all think that I'm lying and that i'm a freak"

"Don no one thinks you're a freak, We're just all scared here and we don't know what's going on, We all just need to chill out and-" Leo was soon interrupted

"DON'T TELL ME TO CHILL" Don screamed and kicked his chair over. He looked angerly at all there faces, Seeing the fear and confusion, In a blind rage he ran up the stairs, Into his room and slammed his door closed. He rammed his fist into the door again and again until he couldn't feel his hand. He laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling, Tears rolling down his eyes.

"What's happening to me" He said quietly


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Leo sighed and rested his head in his hands.

"What are we going to do about this guys?" April asked

"I don't know...I can't even imagine what Don is going through" Mikey said

"Do you guys really think he saw it before it happened" Raph asked

"I don't know...It all just seems unbelievable" Leo said

"Then it was one hell of a coincidence that he claimed to have seen it, Then it actually happens...And there's no doubt in my mind that we would've died on that building " Casey said

"I mean seeing something before it happens, It doesn't feel real...I mean why was it only him who saw it, And we all know he's been stressing lately because of his work...Maybe he just needs a good night's sleep" Leo said

"I don't know Leo...I think this is for real" Mikey said

"Explain this Leo...If you don't think he saw it...How did he really know that the building was going to fall" Casey said

"...I don't know"

"You don't think that Don actually made it happen right?" Mikey asked

Leo looked up at him in silence.

"Leo!"

"I'm sorry but come on...It would have to one huge coincidence to say somethings going to happen then it actually happen" Leo said

"Leo's got a point" Raph said

"But why would Don want to do something like that?" Casey asked

"I don't know...I think we all need some sleep" Leo said

"I'm not leaving" April said, "I want to be here for Don"

"Ok...We'll stay here...Is that alright" Casey asked

"Not a problem at all...I'll make out the guest beds" Mikey said

...

Don opened his eyes, He looked around, Scared for his life. He was surrounded by darkness. He stood up and tried squinting in the darkness.

"HELLO?" He screamed

Then a beam of light shined down on the ground, Reviling a dark pit. He slowly walked to it and looked down, His stomach dropped at the sight. He saw his brothers, April, Casey, And Karai. Laying dead on the bottom.

"No" He said softly

Then a giant hand shot from the pit and grabbed Don and lifted him in the air.

"Soon" He heard a dark and sinister voice say

Don jerked awake, Gasping for air. He looked at the clock, Nine o'clock. He laid back down and regained his breath. He placed his hand on his hand and felt the sweat that lingered there. He sat up and slid his feet off and stood up. He left his room and placed both of his hands on the cold metal railing and looked over the edge.

The lair was empty and quiet except the snores that rang throughout the lair. He walked down stairs and noticed something in the dojo. He peeked in and saw April and Casey peacefully sleeping. Guess they didn't want to go home.

He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, Pulled out some juice and didn't even bother to get a cup, He just sipped away from the carton.

"Donny" He heard and almost dropped the carton. He tunred around and saw April standing at the door way.

"Oh..Hey April" He screwed the cap back on and slid the juice back into the fridge. "You slept here?"

"Yeah...We really didn't feel like walking home at dark" April said, "You ok?"

"Never better"

"Don-" April started

"Can we not talk about this, I just kind of want to forget about it" Don said

"Sorry...Just know this..If you need someone to talk to, I'm here" She said

"I know...Thanks"

"So how did you sleep?" She asked

"Well-"

"Morning dudes" They heard

"Morning Mikey" April said

Mikey walked in and sat down next to Don.

"Well...I'm going to go wash up" April said, Then stood up and walked out

"So..What's up Don" Mikey asked, Kind nervous for some reason

"Nothing...How'd you sleep" Don asked

"Bluh Don't even ask...Stupid nightmares" Mikey said

"Tell me about it" Don said quietly

"You had one to?"

"Yeah" Don wanted to get off this subject

"..What about?" Mikey knew Don wasn't going to answer but it was worth a try.

"Nothing" He stood up and stretched

"Don-" Mikey started

"Look Mikey I-"

"Listen to me" Mikey sorta yelled, "I know what you're going through and I know you want to forget about it all but please..I'm scared..Just please...Tell me what you saw"

"Mikey... Listen...When everyone wakes up i will explain everything ok?" Don said

"...Ok" Mikey said quietly

...

Breakfast really wasn't pleasant, Everyone saw in silence and ate their eggs. But every so often, Don would look up and see one of them staring at him. He took a deep breath.

"Look...This needs to stop, We can't just keep quiet when I'm around" He said, "I know you all have questions, But I don't have all the answers, I don't know why i was the only one who saw it, I don't know why I saw it, All i know is that i saw it and it happened"

"But how did you know that what you saw was actually going to happen" Raph asked

"...Everything i saw before the building collapsed, Happened after i saw it" Don started, "My phone vibrating and no notification, Mikey tripping on the pipes, The airplane"

Don looked around as they sat in silence.

"I know this all seems unreal...But it's over...Let's just forget this ever happened ok? Let's just drop this and forget everything"

Leo looked down at his eggs and played with them with his fork. He wanted to forget, But he couldn't. He couldn't shake the feeling that he had in his stomach, The feeling that Don was lying. He hated himself for feeling this way, But nothing made sense. Seeing a huge accident before it happening and being able to get people off. What? Was Death just toying with us or something.

"Leo?" He heard Raph whisper

He looked up at him, "Yes?"

"You ok?"

Leo glanced over at Don, Who was staring at his plate, But he could tell he was listening.

"Yeah...Yeah I'm fine" Leo stood up, Walked out of the kitchen and into the dojo. He needed to get his mind off of this whole thing. Then he heard the dojo door close.

"Ok Leo if there something you want to tell me then say it" He heard Don say

Leo turned around and stared at him, "I'm sorry Don, You're my brother and I love you but I don't believe you"

"You don't believe me?"

"No...It seems unreal to tell us that you saw that building collapse before it actually happened"

"Then tell me what happened...Tell me what I saw and how I knew that building was going to collapse" Don yelled

"I don't know Don, But going around and scaring them isn't working"

"You think I want to scare them, I'm just telling them the truth" Don yelled, " I don't care what you believe, I saw what I saw and that's the end of it"

Don turned around and walked out of the dojo, Slamming the door on his way out. Leaving Leo alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Don looked up from the keyboard and rubbed his eyes. He loved working in his lab, It was so relaxing, Especially with his music playing. He leaned back and sang along to the song. He looked at the radio as it ended abruptly.

"Yes that was In Touch with Death by The Seven Victims, And next up we have a song that i think fits the mood on this day, Don't know why and don't ask"

Don ignored the loud mouth Dj over the radio, He picked up his cup of water, Sipped it, Then focused his attention back on the computer screen, carefully reading over what he wrote. Upon reading it, A fly zoomed into his lab and landed on his hand. Don looked down at the bug and watched as it just sat there, Watching him. Don tried to blow on it, But it didn't move.

"Get off" He said, Shaking his hand. The fly flew off and Don didn't see it again.

When he finished his work for now he leaned back, Closed his eyes and listened to the radio as the song played on,

"Technically we were reading pages frightening

In the morning when dreams all die

Open eyes, thoughts collide

When I'm home it's understood

Gonna stay inside because it's raining

Every day it's like thriving, growing

Every night it's like buildings are collapsing near to me

Every day it's like"

Don jerked his eyes open and stared at the radio, He walked up to it as the song ended,

"Hey how you all doing out there, In case you forgot that song was called A Building Collapsing by The Foxglove Hunt-"

Don slammed his finger on the off button and sat back down, Head resting in his hands.

"It's just your imagination Don, Keep it together" He said to himself

He stood up and left the lab, Desperately needed something to distract him from that night. He walked near the couch and saw Casey and Mikey playing a racing game. Mikey's car was in front of Casey's by about an inch, The finish line ahead of them. Just as Casey was about to pass Mikey, He moved his car to the left, Hitting Casey and making him crash into the wall.

"GAHH!" Casey screamed

Mikey jumped onto the couch when he passed the finish line.

"YEAH! You can't beat me...I"M BEAST!" Mikey yelled

"How many times is that Casey?" Don joked

"It's the fourth time" Casey said

Don laughed as Mikey started a new game.

"Where's Raph" Don asked

"In the shower I think" Casey said and screamed as he crashed again, Thanks to Mikey "FORGET IT! I'm done"

Mikey fell to the ground in laughter and Casey stood up and stretched.

"Donnie where's April?" Casey asked

"I think her and Leo are in the dojo" Don said, Stomach cringing at the thought of Leo

"Casey...Come on one more, I promise i won't crash ya" Mikey said

"Fine...Could you go tell her to come out here?" He asked Don

"No problem" Don said as he walked toward the dojo, He heard faint voices and as he walked closer and closer it became louder. Then he heard his name, He stopped and listened.

"Come on April, Seeing something before it happens? Its just not possible" Leo said

"I know it seems unusual but did you see his face, He saw something that night that spooked him enough to get us off of that building in time before it collapsed" April said

"I could tell he was afraid, But I just can't believe that he saw it" Leo said

"Ok let's say he didn't see anything, Why would he lie to us and say he did see something" April asked

"That's exactly why I'm confused, I just don't know...I can't seem to wrap my head around this"

"Leo...Do you still think he had something to do with it" April asked seriously

"...It's a possibility-"

Don slammed the door open, "April Casey's looking for you"

"Oh..ok"

Leo watched as Don turned around and headed back for his lab.

"Don!" Leo called out, Wanting to talk to him

Don didn't respond, He just walked into his lab and slammed the door shut.

Leo sighed and followed April into the main room.

"What was that all about?" Casey asked

"I don't know...He just came in then stormed off" April said, "So anyway you needed me?"

"Yeah" Casey set the controller down and stood up, "I'm going to the store to pick up a few things for dinner"

"You want me to come along?" April asked

"No it's fine, I need sometime to myself anyway" Casey said, "Unless you really want to come, Its fine by me"

"No you go ahead" April said

Casey planted a kiss on her lips and walked out of the lab.

...

Don slammed the door close and placed both fists on the door.

'He is blaming me for this' He thought, 'Why can't he just believe me'

Don walked up to his desk, Grabbed the chair and rolled it away and slammed both fists into the desk. He felt moisture in his hands and he looked down.

"Sh*t: He said at the sight of his spilled water and his wet papers. He grabbed the and tried to shake them dry. He grabbed a couple blank pieces of paper and sucked up the water on the desk. He set down the soaked papers and sat in his chair.

"Could this day get any worse" He said

He looked at the papers and something caught his eye. All his words were watered down and unreadable. Except five letters.

'It has four different modes of behavior or moods: hunting, **C**autious, playful, and free-roam. In hunting mode, it will react to sharp sounds and progressively focus its **A**ttention more intensely on repeated sounds coming from the **S**ame direction. In cautious mode, it will react oppositely and move away from sounds it hears. In playful mode, it will r**E**act to sounds in a more whimsical fashion but neither approaching nor avoiding them. In free-roam mode, it will explore its environment, avoiding obstacles and stopping occasionall**Y** to listen for loud sounds to investigate. The Raptor does not walk well on carpet and cannot be programmed.'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Casey opened the sewer lid a little and looked outside, He knew it wouldn't pleasant if someone walked by and saw a random dude climb out of a sewer drain. Once he saw the coast was clear, He pushed it open all the way and climbed out. He closed it back and inhaled the fresh air. It was a beautiful day, Just a slight breeze, Cloudless sky, Birds chirps can be heard over the car horns.

He walked out of the alley and down the street, Passing random people. He looked into the windows of the stores and saw all the people buying new things and browsing the shelf's. Maybe he should get something for April, A teddy bear, A flower maybe, Or maybe just a kiss on the check. He laughed as he turned the corner, He spotted his truck, His beautiful truck, Right where he and April left it.

He stopped and admired the beauty, The shiny glare that bounced off the red surface of the body. He walked up to it and placed a hand on the hood. He patted it and grabbed his keys from his pocket, Unlocked the door and hopped in. He started the car and drove off.

...

Don stared at the paper finding hard to believe what he is seeing. There were only five readable words, And they spelt out Casey. Was this just one hell of a coincidence, Or was something trying to tell him something.

"Casey?" He said

Then he heard a knock at the door, He scrambled to clean up the soggy papers as the door opened.

"Don?" He heard a voice say

"Yeah" He said quickly and hid the papers behind him.

"Can we talk?"

"What about" He saw Mikey walk into his lab

"Leo doesn't blame you for the building...Its just-"

"I know...I know..I'm just...I don't know...A lot is going through my head Mikey, I just need time to think" He said

"...Ok" Mikey turned around to leave

"Wait!"

Mikey turned back around.

"Where's Casey?" Don asked

"He left"

"Where?"

"The store I think"

Don thought for awhile "..Ok"

Mikey nodded and walked out. Don sat down, Turned on his desk light and looked at the paper.

...

Casey drove his truck into the parking spot and turned off the engine. As he stepped out, He heard a short pop sound. He looked up and saw a light bulb from the light post had blown out. In the middle of the day? Weird. He walked toward the store, Feeling completely at ease. As he crossed the street, He stopped, Not remembering if he locked his car. He pushed the button on his keys and heard the car beep. As he started to walk, Something flew across his vision, Making him stop for a second. It took him a minute to process that a SUV drove right in front of him.

"Holy crap" He yelled

And the SUV just kept driving on, "Asshole" Casey said

Wow, If he hadn't stopped to check his truck, He would probably be dead. Lucky. He walked into store and tried to remember what Leo said that they needed.

...

Don leaned back in his chair, Completely confused about everything. He leaned forward and started typing on his keyboard. He was completely unfocused, He couldn't help but stop every once and awhile. He sighed and placed his head in his arms, He felt tired, But he had too much stuff going on. He looked back up and clicked on the pictures document. He clicked on the first one and looked at all the pictures.

The first on was of him, His brothers, And Splinter before he passed. April must have taken it. There wasn't many pictures. He clicked on the next one and saw them, April and Casey on a building. Don remembered this picture, April taught Splinter how to use it and he took the picture. Don smiled at the memory. The sky in the picture was a beautiful blue. There was a airplane in the air, Right above Don and Leo's head. Then he noticed something odd.

He looked at Casey, Behind him was a car dealership, It had a sigh that said Dan's Dealership. On the sign was a blue truck with a sign hanging off it. But just where the truck was is what freaked Don out. Its front was pointing to Casey's head, As if it was about to hit him.

...

Casey put the can of corn into the cart, If he remembered correctly then he had everything. He pushed the cart to the front and stooped it in a checkout line. He waited for the line to move.

"Excuse me?"

He turned around and saw a employee staring at him.

"Can't you read?" He said

Casey looked down and saw a yellow sign that read, 'End of the line'.

"Oh..Sorry" Casey said

"Here I'll check you out over here" The employee said, Then walked off.

Casey followed and turned into aisle where he turned into too. As be began putting stuff on the belt, The belt began making weird sounds and started slowing down.

"Don't worry, It always does that, All you need to do is just hit it a couple times," The employee began slamming his fist into the belt, After three hits he stopped and the belt moved normally, "And there ya go"

"Is that safe?" Casey asked

"Hopefully..Been doing it for years" He said

A chill went down his spine, He quickly put the rest of his stuff on the belt. Something felt wrong, He just wanted his groceries and leave.

He waited for the employee to finish checking his items, He looked at a promotional sign that hung over the aisle. It was a big red car, Promoting the new line of toy cars. Casey watched the sign, It moved slightly, Then one of the wires snapped and the car swung down, Hitting a shelf and knocking over a bunch of toy cars.

"God damn it" The employee said, Then picked up the phone. "Yeah can we get someone down here, Aisle 0-81, Alright thanks" He hung up and finished checking out.

"Ok you're total for today will be eighteen dollars" The employee said

Casey looked at the total on the little screen and saw $18.00, The last zero faded a little, Then returned to normal. Casey handed the employee the money, Grabbed his bag and hurried out of there.

...

Don studied the picture for another minute before exiting out of the pictures, He buried his face in his hands.

"Don you need to relax, You're just overreacting" He said to himself

Maybe he did need sleep, He should at least try. He looked back up at his computer and watched as the screen started to turn different colors, Picture going in and out of focus.

"What the-" He said

He tried to click on the screen, But it was completely frozen. He bent down and pushed the power button. Nothing happened. He stared confused and a little scared as the screen went crazy. Then he jumped when he heard a pop, he looked at his table light, It exploded, Out of nowhere. He looked back at his computer screen, It returned to normal.

"What is happening to me" He said to himself

...

Casey carried the bag down the street and toward his car. He placed the bag in his trunk and entered the car. He took a deep breath. That night was getting to him, He didn't know how but ever since then he has been feeling weird. Like death is around every corner. He thought about how he was almost hit by the car, Just proving his point.

He sighed and turned on the engine, Pulled out of the parking spot and stopped at the stop light. When he turned green, He stepped on the gas and began moving forward. Then a car sped right in front of him, He sharply turned the steering wheel to avoid hitting the car and lost control. The next thing he felt was the car jerking to a stop and him almost going through the wind shield.

After processing what happened, He realized he had crashed into a street light. His chest pumped as his heart raced. He looked around and saw the front of his car was totaled.

"God damn idiot" Casey said

He leaned his head back into the seat and gasped for air. He looked down and checked if he was hurt, Luckily he wasn't.

He grabbed the key and tried turning it on. After a couple tries, It roared on and he felt the vibration hit the seats. He put the car in reverse and pumped the gas. When he began moving backwards, The pole split in half and stuck his windshield, He instantly stopped the car and froze. He opened his eyes and saw the pole was about five inches from his chest.

"Oh my god" He breathed out

He laughed for a minute, "God I'm lucky"

He placed his foot on the gas and tried to reverse the car again. It wasn't getting anywhere. The pole was holding the car in place.

"Terrific" He said and put the car on drive.

He should just get out and call 911. He grabbed the handle and instantly jerked back, Feeling tons of electricity pump into his system. He breathed heavily and froze. He gritted his teeth felt the pain slowly ease away. Was he just electrocuted. He looked at the metal handle and wondered.

He still felt electricity in his system, But it just didn't hurt as much. He looked at the pole and saw a bunch of exposed wires resting on the car. Great, Now he can't touch anything metal without being violently electrocuted, And he couldn't move around alot cause of this pole. He sighed and thought about what he could do. Maybe he could reach his phone and call for help.

He slowly reached into his pocket and grabbed his cell phone. As he slid it out of his pocket, It caught onto a button and Casey dropped it.

"DAMNIT"" He screamed

He looked down at it, He couldn't reach it. He gave up and leaned back on the seat. Then an idea shot through his head. He reached on bear the seat and felt the controls, The pushed one back and felt the seat move backwards.

Once it was back far enough, He placed a foot on the floor and pushed himself up, Avoiding the pole. Once his leg stretched enough, Moved the other foot onto the seat and pushed up, When he went to move the other foot, The one on the seat slipped and his foot slammed into the accelerator and the car jerked alive and revved forward, The pole struck Casey and impaled him through the bottom jaw. He felt the electricity pump into his mouth and down his throat. He screamed once he felt the pole slide deeper and deeper into his mouth. Once the pole hit the roof of his mouth, The electricity flew through his whole body He screamed bloody Mary at the pain, It was almost as if he swallowed a generator, The electricity was so intense, He felt one lung burst, Then he felt his lung burst. The vision in his left eye was gone, His heart was beating faster and faster by the minute. The car jerked forward again and the pole went through the roof of his mouth and came out though the top of his head.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Don stood up and walked out of his lab, Upon entering the main room, He saw Mikey and April on the couch and Leo and Raph in the kitchen. Casey still hasn't gotten back.

"Hey Don...Do you have your shell cell?" April said

"Yeah..why?"

"Cause Casey has been gone for two hours and he isn't answering his cell" April sounded worried

"Don't worry..He probably forgot to charge it" Don said

"Yeah but don't you think he would be back by now? I mean the store isn't that far away" April said

"Probably in traffic" Mikey said

"I don't know" April said

"If he isn't back in another hour and still hasn't called, We will go out and looked for him" Don said

Don walked into the kitchen, His gut felt as though something was wrong. Casey would probably be back in a couple minutes. He walked to the fridge and looked inside.

"Raph..Can you give us a minute" Leo whispered

Don heard Raph stand up and walk out. There was a awkward silence.

"Don-"

"Look" Don closed the door and walked to the table, Took a seat and looked at Leo, "I know that you're just as confused about this as I am, But you have to know...I had nothing to do with that building, I have no idea what i saw and i don't know why i saw it, But I saw it"

Leo sat in silence, "I don't blame you...It's just...When you said that the building was going to collapse, And it did, I didn't even know what to believe...I'm sorry I acted like that"

"No i'm sorry...I didn't want to yell like that...I just have a lot on my mind" Don said

"I understand...But you should just take a break from everything" Leo said

"It's not as easy as you think" Don said

Leo and Don stood up and hugged.

"Thanks" Don said

"That's what I'm here for" Leo said

"Ok..Were going" April yelled

Leo let go and walked into the main room, "What's wrong?"

"Casey...He should have been back by now" April said

"He's probably on his way back now" Raph said

"Can we go..Please" April begged

"Let's go" Leo said

April walked to the door while the four of them put on their trench coat on. They walked out of the lair and to upper ground.

...

"He should be here" April said

They looked around the parking lot for any sign of Casey.

"What color was his truck again?" Mikey asked

"Red" April answered

"April it's not here, We've been searching for twenty minutes" Raph said

"Then were would he be?" April said

"Maybe back at you're guys apartment?" Leo suggested

"He would have called" April said

Don sighed and looked around, He was even a little worried about Casey..Where could he be. He turned around, "Guys he's not here"

"April lets go look at your apartment" Leo said

"Let me try to call him again" April said, Then she took out his phone and punched in the numbers.

Don sighed and looked around, Then the sound of a very faint jingle. He strained his ears to listen for it, Then it stopped.

"He's still not answering" April said

"Wait...Call again" Don said

"What?"

"Call again!" Don said louder

Aprils punched in the numbers and held the phone to her ear. Then Don heard the faint ringtone.

"Over there" He said, Then ran over to the sound. The ringtone got louder and louder, But stopped.

When he stopped, He looked over to where the ringtone was heard and saw smoke.

"Oh no" He said

He ran over to the smoke and found the red truck. He saw the smoke coming from the window. He watched in horror while the rest of them caught up and stopped next to him.

"C-Cas?" Raph yelled

Raph then ran over to the truck and looked through the window, "Jesus Christ!" He screamed. He stepped back quickly, Hand to mouth, knelt down and vomited.

"Casey!" April yelled, She ran to the car but Don grabbed her and held her back.

"NO!" She screamed ,Trying to push away from Don, "CASEY"

Don tried desperately to hold her back. Leo walked over and grabbed April and lead her away from the car. Mikey walked over to the truck and grabbed Raph.

"Raph?"

"Don't look Mikey...You don't need to see it" Raph said, Tears running down his cheeks

Mikey knelt down and helped Raph to his feet. Don watched as Leo lead April away and Mikey as he helped Raph. He looked back at the truck. He walked up to it and placed a hand on the truck. He pulled back immediately as the truck sent tons of electricity through his hand. He shook his hand and looked at it, Watched the blood drip down from his finger.

He looked back up at the truck, He didn't want to, But he felt he needed to. He craned his neck and glanced through the window. He saw Casey's body flailing around, Pipe from the window through his head. Eyes seemed to have burst from the electricity. He quickly stepped back and looked away, He tried to keep the vomit from spewing everywhere, But it seemed impossible at the time. He bent over and vomited out his guts. He felt a hand on his back.

"You ok?" Leo voice was heard

"Yeah..." Don managed to say

"Come on...We need to get out of here" Leo said, " I called the police, They should be here in a couple minutes"

Don wiped his mouth of the vomit and followed Leo. He looked back at the red truck, Casey's body still flailing around. Feeling a weird feeling in his stomach. Like...He didn't know.

He joined Raph, Mikey, And April. Mikey had tears running down his cheeks, Raph's face was buried in Mikey's shoulder, Hard sobs heard. And April...Screaming his name, Crying really hard.

"WE CAN"T JUST LEAVE HIM" April shouted

"We can't touch him or the truck" Don said, "The whole thing is electric time bomb"

"April..There's nothing we can do" Leo said

April cried into Leo's shoulder, "Come on...Let's get back to the lair before the cops show up" Leo said

As they walked out, Don took one last look at the red truck. Feeling the same feeling he felt that night before he saw everything.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Don just couldn't wrap his this, was it just pure coincidence that Casey died right when he avoided death. It felt like it was a long shot, But maybe it was just coincidence. But the way he died was just un normal, You really don't see people dying like that every day. It didn't even look like an accident.

Don sighed, He's been in the shower for almost thirty minutes now, He should get out. But he didn't want to join the others, It was just dead out there. No one is talking to anyone, April just sits in Leo's room and cries. Mikey told Don that he didn't even feel like playing video games, That's saying something. Raph is just as depressed as anyone, Not as much as April of course, But out of the four of us, He took Casey's death pretty hard.

He stood up and turned off the water, Stood motionless for a minute, Then stepped out. When he dried off, He looked at himself in the mirror. His skin looked very pale, Bags under his eyes, He sighed and tied his mask around his eyes, He didn't even know why, He nodded his eyes and took it off. Threw it on the counter and walked out of the bathroom.

"Where have you been?" Mikey asked

"Shower" He said quickly

"Where's your mask?"

"Didn't feel like wearing it"

Don stopped for a second and looked around. Leo was in the dojo, Mikey was sitting on the couch, Raph was in the kitchen, Sitting on the table, Staring off into space. April not in sight. He stared at Raph. Took a deep breath and walked toward him.

He took a seat next to him.

"Hey Raph" He said

Raph turned his head and looked at him, Then looked back at the ceiling, "Sup"

Don sighed, "I..I just wanted to talk"

"Came to the wrong place" He said kinda low

Don knew this wasn't going anywhere. He sighed and stood up, Leaving Raph alone. He didn't really know where else to go, Se he just walked into his lab and closed the door. He leaned against the door and slid down to the ground. He wished he stayed in the shower. Nothing was right anymore.

He looked up at his computer, Then his radio. Then he thought of that song that played earlier. The one that said something about building collapsing. He knew for sure that that wasn't coincidence, That seemed to planned to be a coincidence. He stood up and walked to his desk and took a seat in his chair. He stared at the black computer screen. He didn't really feel like working on his research. He turned on his computer and watched the dark screen light up and flash to his background. He clicked on the internet icon and saw the updated news.

'Statistics show that candles are the number one cause of fire in the united states.'

"How?" Don said to himself, Then saw a link 'More strange facts'. Don shrugged and clicked on the link.

_'__Every day 20 banks are robbed. The average take is $2,500!_

_The most popular first name in the world is Muhammad!_

_Tablecloths were originally meant to be served as towels with which dinner guests could wipe their hands and faces after eating!_

_Tourists visiting Iceland should know that tipping at a restaurant is considered an insult!_

_The pilgrims used turtle's shell as bowls for soup'_

Don shuddered at that one. Then one caught his eye.

_'A turtles shell is as strong as a sword'_

Chills were sent down his spine for some reason, It was such a random fact. He knew it was a fact also. Leo was struck in the shell with a sword and it chipped it. That's the main reason why Don is making the shell armor. Then he thought of something to get him mind off everything. He still needed to finish the turtle armor.

...

As Leo gave the punching bag one more good punch. He stopped and caught his breath. He unwrapped his hands and threw them to the side. Then he heard a small thud, Turned around and saw a sword on the ground.

"Huh" He said to himself

He walked over to the fallen sword, Bent down and picked it up and set it back in its place on the weapon rack. Then the room suddenly got slightly darker. He turned around and saw that two candles have gone out. Leo stared confused at the candles, They never go out, Unless someone blew on them. Leo walked up to it, Grabbed the pack of matches, Lit one and gently lit the candle. As it lit on fire, He lit the other one. He set the pack down and walked out of the dojo.

...

Mikey set his plate in the sink, Dinner was a disaster. Don took his plate into his lab, Raph didn't even eat, April ate but in silence, Mikey and Leo were the only normal ones that ate and talked a little.

He began to wash the plates until April came next to him and began drying the plates. He wanted to talk to her, But he didn't know if she did earthier. Meh. Couldn't hurt.

"Hey April" He said trying to sound as cheerful as possible

"Hi"

"April...How are you doing?"

'Way to get her ready Mikey...Nice one' He thought to himself

"It doesn't even feel like I'm here anymore...It all feels unreal"

"I know how you feel...When Splinter died..I felt like I was in someone else's house, Or...Life' Mikey said

"Yeah...I just...I wish i could see him...one more time" April said

"I know its hard now...But it gets better" Mikey wrapped her arms around April, "You will always have us"

"Thanks Mikey"

...

Raph looked at the clock, Almost eleven o'clock. He stared back up at the ceiling. He couln't stop thinking about what he saw. The way that Casey stared back at him. He closed his eyes, Wanting to get some sleep, But he just couldn't. The one friend he had, The one human he could take guy stuff about. Gone, Just like that. But you know what they say.

It's always darkest before the dawn.

I hope.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The silence and awkward moments died down after about two days. Leo was actually surprised to see everyone at the table, Talking, Laughing, Eating breakfast and having a good time. As Leo walked in, He quickly shot back behind the wall and hid from there sight. He was probably never going to see them this happy again, and he was afraid that if he walked in that he would ruin the moment. He peeked around the corner and watched. A smile grew on his face, April seemed happy, Raph was actually talking, Don seemed less moody than usual, And Mikey was his old self, not like he's changed a lot.

He moved back behind the corner and leaned his back on the wall. Closing his eyes, He smiled. Everything was back to normal. About time to, It seemed like that phase would never end. He actually felt comfortable with talking to April or his brothers. Although Casey's death still lingered through everyone like a ghost, But it died down to the point of no more depression. Leo couldn't stop smiling, He was happy that from now on, There will be no more depression through the lair, No more sitting in complete silence, Looking from one face to another awkwardly. No more feeling of dread or depression through the lair.

A sound of an explosion on the TV made Leo open his eyes and look at the TV.

"Come on down to the ol Blacksmith mart now, We take care of all you're sword needs, You want you're sword polished? We'll polish it! You need you're sword fixed? We fix all types of swords! Hell you need a sword? Then come on down and get yourself a sword at half price, That's right, HALF PRICE! This sale is so unique, We named it the EXPLOSIVE SALE! But you better hurry, These swords are flying off the rack, Let these sword fly right into your hands. Come down now!"

The loud mouth announcer for the commercial finally shut up. Leo didn't like that place, He knew they weren't quality made, They were just not authentic metal. He shoved the thought away and walked into the kitchen, Hoping that it wouldn't ruin this beautiful moment.

"Hey Leo" Mikey said

"Hi guys" He said

Raph and April said there hellos and Leo looked over at Don, Who seemed to be deeply focused on the TV.

"Don?"

Don broke his trance and looked up at Leo, Smiling, "I Leo"

Leo smiled and walked to the counter, Made himself some cereal and joined the rest at the table.

"Oh Don I forgot to tell you, I made some improvements to my bike and I need you to refill it with gas" Raph said

"My pleasure, I got four more gas cans yesterday and now I have cans coming off the chain, There was no more room in my lab to store them so I put a couple in the dojo" Don said

"You'll need a lot, Raph's bike used gas as if it's the only thing in earth" Leo said

...

After they all finished, They cleaned up their plates and left the kitchen. Don went into his lab, Grabbed a couple gas cans and disappeared into the garage. Mikey and Raph went into the dojo, and Leo sat in his chair and read. April sat next to him and leaned on his shoulder.

"I feel like I'm taking advantage of you guys" April said

"How so?" Leo asked

"Staying here...I feel like I'm over staying my welcome" April said

"If you're not ready to go back to your apartment, Then you can stay as long as you need, This is basically you're home" Leo said softly

"I know...I just...I can't go back...Everything in that place will remind me of him" April said, A tear ran out of her eye

"I thought this place would have more things that would remind you of him" Leo said

"Well yeah..But I don't have you guys at my apartment" April said

Leo smiled, "Well you know you never take advantage of us" Leo said

"I hope not"

...

"You ready Mikey" Raph asked, Wrapping his knuckles

"You're the one that needs to be ready" Mikey said

Raph readied himself and stood in his signature stance. Mikey giggled and stood in his stance. After a minute of staring, Mikey jumped at him, Raph dodged and lightly taped his foot on Mikey's back.

"You're going down Mikey" Raph said

Mikey grinned and ran at him, He motioned to the left, But faked him out and moved to the right, Sending his foot lightly to his side.

"You have to be quicker than that" Mikey said

Raph waited till Mikey was close enough, He saw in his eyes that he was going to fake him out again, He went to the left as Mikey went to the right, Grabbed the incoming foot and pushed it.

"Can't fool me twice in a row" Raph said

"Wanna bet?"

Mikey once again ran at him and went to jump, Raph went to dodge the jump but Mikey faked him out and tackled him to the ground.

"Ok that was impressive" Raph said

...

Don unscrewed the can and began pouring gas into the little hole. A chill ran through the back of his neck and down his arms, Sending goose bumps through his arms. He looked up and studied the room, Something was wrong, It felt like someone was in the room with him, Like he wasn't alone.

He felt gas suddenly splash on his foot, He lifted it up and saw he wasn't paying attention and spilled someone the floor.

"Sh*t" He said

He put the gas can on the floor and hurried over to the table, Placed both hands on it and inhaled.

"Get a grip Don...Just calm down, Nothing is going to happen, Just relax and keep cool" Don said to himself

He closed his eyes and waited a few minutes. He removed both hands and returned to the bike, Not being able to shake off the feeling of someone being near.

...

"One more and I win" Raph said

Mikey caught his breath, Then in a desperate attempt, He ran to Raph and jumped up. Raph stared awkwardly, Mikey turned around in the air and lightly tapped Raph's chest. Upon landing, Mikey lost his footing and fell over, Landing on something hard.

Raph quickly ran to him, "Whoa..You ok dude?"

"Yeah..Yeah I'm fine" Mikey said

"Aw man...You spilled the gas"

"What" Mikey stood up and turned around, Examining the broken can and watched the puddle grow bigger and bigger.

"Crap...Let's go clean it up" Mikey said

Raph walked out of the dojo and Mikey watched the puddle reach the punching bag and the weapon rack. He ran out of the dojo and stood in front of the door.

"What happened?" Leo asked

"Nothing...Just had a accident, We'll clean it up" Mikey said

"Oh jeez what smells?" Don said as he walked in

"Just some gas, We accidently spilt some gas" Mikey said

"Did you blow out the candles?" Leo asked

"No..why?" Mikey said

Leo looked over Mikey's shoulder and saw the candle flames moved quickly, Then one tipped over and landed on the gas covered ground.

The next thing Don heard was a large explosion, The impact forced him to the ground. After the explosion, He looked up quickly, He shot up and looked around quickly, Without actually looking he saw Mikey standing, Raph in the kitchen, April behind the couch, And Leo on the ground.

"LEO!" Don yelled and ran to him, He flipped him over and saw a large cut on his shoulder.

"Is everyone ok?" Leo asked

Don breathed out in relief and examined the gash. He looked on the ground and saw Raph's sai with blood on the tip, Don understood, The weapon must have rode the shockwave of the explosion and barely struck Leo.

"Mikey can you get some gauze" Don said

After a couple seconds of no answer, "Mikey?"

He turned around and saw Mikey standing motionless, with six swords sticking out of his chest.

Don stared in absolute horror, "Mikey?"

Mikey slowly looked down, Blood dripped from his mouth. He looked up, Then fell forward and hit the ground hard.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

'None of this makes sense, Mikey…Why Mikey…He was so young and full of life, No one deserves to die like this, But it was an accident, No one fault, Bet yet I feel something helped killed Mikey, Mikey, Every time I say his name I shudder and a tear falls out of my eye. First Casey, now Mikey, more and more I find myself wondering why, why those two. What did they do to deserve to die like this. Especially when escaping death just days ago, Its one hell of a coincidence for those two to cheat death, then die like this. Nothing makes sense anymore, nothing feels right, all I know is I want Mikey next to me again. To talk to me again, to tell me everything is okay. But here he lies, buried underneath dirt, with the four people he only knew'

Don opened his eyes and stared at the wooden grave stone that read,

R.I.P

Michelangelo Hamato

Don shut his eyes again and felt the tear roll down his cheek. He opened his eye and looked around, Leo, Raph, and April stood. It made Don even more depressed knowing that there are only four people at his funeral. Don heard Leo sob slightly, then he himself let out a soft. The memory of his little brother, standing there with those swords in his chest and abdomen . He couldn't even gather the strength to stand up, when Mikey hit the floor Leo, Raph and April were already at his side. But he was still kneeling there, eye's staring in horror at his brother that laid dead on the floor.

April was crying none stop when Mikey hit that ground. This was the first time Don actually saw Leo cry, memories of that time flashed in his head.

_"DON GET YOU'RE ASS OVER HERE AND GET THESE SWORDS OUT OF HIS BODY" Leo screamed, Tears running down his face_

Don turned his head and closed his eyes, hoping that memory would go away. Raph spent almost four hours digging this hole But we stuck by, now we were sitting here, mourning their younger brother.

Out of nowhere flashed of the building collapsing ran through his head.

'_"THE BUILDINGS COLLAPSING" Casey yelled_

_The floor beneath them cracked and they all held on to the edge._

_"CASEY" April screamed_

_He stood motionless in the middle of the roof, Then the floor beneath him gave away and he fell fifteen stories to the ground.'_

Don snapped out and inhaled,

_'Then in a flash, The air conditioner exploded and sent Mikey shell first into the two pipes._

_"MIKEY!" Raph screamed_

_Mikey looked down and saw the two pipes sticking out of his stomach, He looked at Don, "Donny"._

_Then a crack ran straight through the middle of the pipes and the building tore apart. Mikey felt the two pipes going to opposite directions._

_April fell forward onto a chimney, She wrapped her arms around the metal base and held on for dear life. The building broke into two half's and slowly began to fall opposite ways. The two pipes that stuck Mikey then fell apart, Taking two sides of Mikey._

_"_Oh my god" Don said

Raph looked over at him, "What?" He asked with the tone of sadness

'This isn't a coincidence, Casey dies first in my vision, then Mikey. Then I saved them and then Casey died, Then Mikey.' He thought

"Don!" Raph screamed

Don snapped out of his thought and looked at him.

"What is it?"

"Something is going on" Don said

"What are you-" Raph started

"In my vision, when we were on that building…Casey…He died first"

Don heard April let out a soft sob.

"Then…Then Mikey died" Don said

"DON WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Leo screamed

Don shot a surprised look at Leo.

"DO YOU HEAR YOURSELF? WHAT HAPPENED THAT NIGHT WAS LUCK, IT'S NOT MAGIC OR WITCHERY"

"Leo I-" Don started

"NO…OUR BROTHER'S IN THE GROUND DEAD AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS THAT SOMETHING IS OUT TO GET US?"

Don couldn't believe anything that was happening.

"Leo let me-"

"SHUT YOU'RE GOD DAMN MOUTH...I DON'T EVER WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING ABOUT THAT NIGHT EVER AGAIN"

Don stared in complete disbelief at his brother. Leo stared back at him, then walked off into the forest, back the way we came.

"Let's go" Leo yelled

Raph looked at Don, Then turned and followed Leo.

"Don?" April said

"Go"

April stood motionless, then followed Leo.

Don stared at the ground at a loss of words, He gritted his teeth. Then let it out, he fell to his knees, sobbing as hard as he ever did.

"Why is this happening" He cried

He screamed as he slammed his fists into the ground.

"Mikey...I'm so sorry" Don said softly

He turned around and stared up at the gloomy dark blue sky.

'Heh…Perfect weather for a perfect day' He thought as he sobbed


	12. Chapter 12

_**Yeah i know**_

_**Short chapter**_

_**Sorry**_

_**Enjoy though!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Don stuck his hand in the fresh dirt, lifted his hand up and let the dirt slip through his fingers. It felt as though he had been laying here forever. He grabbed his shell cell from his pocket and fliped the phone open.

4:23

He's laid here for two hours, time flies when you're upset and confused. He just remembered his baby brother was laying a couple feet below him. He hoped he would forget that fact, but it drilled its way back in his head.

He inhaled, then exhaled. Leo's words still circling his head.

_"OUR BROTHER'S IN THE GROUND DEAD"_

_"DON WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"_

_"SHUT YOU'RE GOD DAMN MOUTH"_

And the tears came running down again. He couldn't believe that his oldest brother, the person he looked up to, said that to him. His head pounded with guilt.

Then the thought hit him again.

"Casey died first" He said to himself

"Then...Mikey"

This made no sense but in a way it did. I mean it would have to be a huge coincidence for that just to be random.

'If it isn't...Who was next' He thought

He closed his eyes, he didn't want to think of the vision he had, but he had to.

_"THE BUILDINGS COLLAPSING" Casey yelled_

_The floor beneath them cracked and they all held on to the edge._

_"CASEY" April screamed_

_He stood motionless in the middle of the roof, Then the floor beneath him gave away and he fell fifteen stories to the ground._

_"NOOOOO" April screamed_

_"Oh my god" Raph yelled_

_Then the building jerked forward, Causing Mikey to fall onto and air conditioner._

_"MIKEY HOLD ON" Leo screamed_

_"MIKEY!" Raph screamed_

_Mikey looked down and saw the two pipes sticking out of his stomach, He looked at Don, "Donny"._

_Then a crack ran straight through the middle of the pipes and the building tore apart. Mikey felt the two pipes going to opposite directions._

_April fell forward onto a chimney, She wrapped her arms around the metal base and held on for dear life. The building broke into two half's and slowly began to fall opposite ways. The two pipes that stuck Mikey then fell apart, Taking two sides of Mikey._

_"JESUS CHRIST" Don screamed as his younger brother was torn apart right in front of him._

_The two half's of the building then began to fall, The side they were on was going to crash into another building, Don looked for Karai but she was on the other side. Then the building jerked again, Making Raph fall over the edge._

_"RAPH"_

Don shot up, "RAPH!" He yelled


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Don jumped up and sprinted through the forest.

"Sorry Mikey…I'm not going to let another one die" Don said

He jumped over a bush and hauled ass toward the city, Don still didn't know what was happening or even if anything was happening, but two coincidence's is enough to make him worry. Maybe he was just overreacting, maybe this whole situation was just life happening around us. But it didn't make sense, he still had to know if Raph was ok.

He rubbed his hands on the tree's as he passed them, thinking that If this wasn't happening, if Casey and Mikey were alive, this would actually be quite nice. But no. They were dead…Don thought if anything could be nice anymore. Everything that even came close to being nice always involved Mikey…His sense of humor, his bright and joyful smile. It just made you're day a good one. It felt as if his happiness died right along with him. Cause Don did see Mikey as his happiness. He would always be there, cracking jokes, making funny remarks, his sarcastic nature. But now it laid in the casket that laid buried under ground.

Once he made it out of the forest, he climbed onto the nearest building and climbed the ladder. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop in search of the nearest familiar sewer drain, he stopped and scoped the area around him. He was getting closer.

He jumped onto a apartment building, stopped and thought about it. If he goes running into the lair screaming that Raph could be in danger, Leo would surely stab him with a fork. Not really but you know what he means. But if he plays it cool and calmly tells Raph 'In private'. Then maybe Raph would understand him and keep on the lookout.

"Worth a try" He muttered to himself

…

Leo walked into the main room to see April on the sofa, sobbing quietly. Leo sighed and slowly walked up to her, sitting next to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"April…are you ok?" Leo said

April continued to sob, "Everywhere I look…I see Mikey…I can't escape the feeling of emptiness"

"We're here April…You're never alone" Leo said

April gave out a quiet sob, "I want to go home"

"Ok..I understand…Me and Raph will-"

"No…I want to go alone…I want some time to myself if you don't mind" April said

"Whatever you want" Leo said

April gave a sot sob and stood up, Leo placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks for coming" Leo said, referencing the night before all this happened

April pushed him away and walked to the door. She pushed the button, and looked behind her.

"If I hadn't come at all…Casey would still here with me"

A small knot formed in Leo's chest, April walked out of the lair and the lair door closed.

"Well ow"

Leo looked back and stared at his red masked brother.

"That hurt about as much as getting run over with my motorcycle" Raph said

Leo sighed and walked pass him.

"Don't worry bro, she's just upset" Raph said

Leo placed both his hands on the table and exhaled deeply. Thoughts of Casey and Mikey ran through his mind, making his anger quickly rise, He grunted loudly and rammed his foot into the table, making it flip to its side, the plates crashing into the floor. Raph walked up to him and placed his hand on Leo's shoulder. Leo pushed it off.

"Nothing makes sense….It's like those swords aimed for Mikey…It could have gotten me easily…But all I got was a god damn scratch" Leo screamed

"Listen…You think I would rather have my little brother die rather than me..You think it would be easier going to your funeral…it's not…it kills me inside knowing that Mikey died like that…But Leo….It happened…He's in a better place and we just have to make the best of it" Raph yelled

Leo's anger skyrocketed, "DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW IT FEELS…SEEING YOU'RE LITTLE BROTHER WITH SWORDS THROUGH HIS GOD DAMN CHEST…FEELING LIKE IT'S YOU'RE FAULT, THAT YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED IT"

"Leo he's my brother too…You think you're the only one hurting? How about kno-" Raph started

"Raph you don-" Leo interrupted, sparking Raph's anger

"LISTEN TO ME…YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE HURTING WHEN THE ONLY MEMORIES I HAVE OF HIM IS YELLING AT HIM AND MAKING HIM FEEL LIKE I DIDN'T LOVE HIM…I TOLD HIM I HATED HIM FOR CHRIST SAKE…HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL…THINKING THAT YOU'RE BROTHER DIED HATEING YOU"

Leo stared at his younger brother as tears rolled down his eyes.

"All I want is to know that he still loved me…that I was still a brother in his eyes" Raph said, breaking down

Leo felt a tear roll down his eye, he walked up to Raph and wrapped his arm around him, burying his face in his shoulder.

"I wish I could see him one more time…to tell him that I loved him" Raph said

"He knew Raph…Even though it might not have seemed like it, He always loved you and he knew that you would do anything for him"

"I miss him so much Leo" Raph said quietly

"I do too Raph…I do too"

…

Don opened the sewer lid just as April climbed out.

"April!"

"Oh…hi Don" April said

They stood in a awkward silence.

"Uhm…How are you?" Don asked

"Head feels like it's been crushed open…Stomach hurts…Weak…"

"You should eat something, then take a long nap" Don said

"You don't understand do you…It's not as easy as you think to just fall asleep knowing that you're going to wake up and remember that you're husband is dead" April said

Don felt a knot form in his stomach, "So you think it's going to be easy for me and the others to wake up knowing that the one person that made our day worthwhile is laying dead in a casket"

"Well the person that makes my life worthwhile isn't even able to lay in a casket…they had to bury a empty casket for Christ sakes" April said

"You can always go and find another lover…But you can never replace your brother" Don said, anger rising

"Bye Don" April said sharply as he turned and walked away.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Just a note!_**

**_All the songs mentioned in this story are real!_**

**_PM me if you want the song titles and artist. They should be mentioned in the story._**

**_But still if you need to, PM me_**

**_Enjoy_**

**_EDIT: Sorry...Put up the wrong chapter...here's the right one!  
><em>**

**_I own nothing_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

April walked out of the alley way and down the street, tears flew out of her eyes as she walked. She wiped them away and turned the corner. She couldn't believe what Don had just told her. She didn't want to even replay the conversation in her head. She pulled out her ipod, stuck the headphones into her ears and pressed play.

"_When I'm home it's understood  
>Gonna go out walking in the city<em>

Every day it's like thriving, growing  
>Every night it's like buildings are collapsing near to me<br>Every day it's like

"

She just wished everything would go back to the way it was, back when she had Casey next to her and Mikey were still alive. But that was just a wish. Not going to happen.

…

Don sighed, kicked the sewer lid and sat down near the wall, he leaned his head against the wall.

"God damn it" He said, "Why me"

He replayed the whole conversation in his head, feeling terrible for what he said. He could tell he was closest to April, sure there was Mikey but Don was the one she would come to. It was to the point every time Don thought about April, his heart got heavy. At first he didn't know what it meant, then after researching, he knew..he had fallen in love for her.

He had felt that way for a long time, then when she told them that he and Casey were getting married. He felt so betrayed, so broken. He went to his room and cried, begged god for another chance, the hole from where he punched it was still there. He didn't go to the wedding…He faked being sick. He couldn't face that. He had still never really looked at Casey the same way.

He closed his eyes and hit his head back against the wall, He just wanted to sit here and wait for life to come to an quick end. But he couldn't, he still needed to protect his brothers, and April. Then he remembered, Raph was next.

He shot up and jumped down the sewer, not caring about covering it back up. He sprinted down the long, dark, and wet tunnel. Took a right turn, then stopped in front of the lair door. He pulled on the lever and the door swung open. Raph stopped and looked at him.

…

"Have a good day" The bus driver said

"Not likely" April said as she stepped off the bus and walked down the sidewalk. A homeless man walked up to her and asked for money. She ignored him and walked away. Looking down at her Ipod, she saw she was listening to a song that Casey listened to. Her heart sunk and she skipped it, Coming to a song named "Air Conditioner- Down By Law". 'Whatever' She thought.

She couldn't keep a clear mind, no matter what she thought about, Casey or Mikey was in it. Memories of her and Mikey ran through her memory. He was the only one she could really talk to. She could talk to Don, but then she would just remember the time when she actually had feelings for him, and she always knew Don had feeling for her, just the way he talked to her. Then when he didn't go to the wedding, she went into the bathroom and cried. But she had always felt sick because she fell for Don. He was a turtle? It would just be weird. But the feeling never went away, even when married to Casey. Which made her feel worse.

….

"Hey Don" He said

"Hey" He said quickly walking in

"Whats wr-"

"Where's Leo?" Don asked

"He's in the shower..why?" Raph answered

"Good..Listen I need to talk to you" Don said

"What about?"

"In my lab" Don said, then turned around and quickly walked in his lab.

Raph walked in and Don closed the door, "Ok listen…I don't know how else to say this but I think you're in danger"

"I'm in danger?" Raph asked in confusion

"Ok just hear me out"

"Don this isn't about-" Raph started

"Listen to me…In my vision, Casey died first…Then Mikey…And after we escaped, they both died in that order"

Raph stood silent, "And you're telling me…I'm in danger…cause I died next in your vision"

"…Yes"

…

April dug the keys out of her pocket, slid it into her apartment door and unlocked it. She entered and headed straight for the kitchen. She opened the fridge and grabbed the bottle of wine, hoping that would help wash the troubles away. After a couple sips, she went to her air conditioner and turned it on. It made a weird sounding noise, then shut off. She grunted, opened the window and hit her hand against the air conditioner. After a couple hits, it sprang back to life, blowing cool air into the apartment. She closed the window and returned to her wine.

…

Raph sighed, "Listen Don…I kn-"

"Raph it-"

"Let me finish…I know it seems like a handful with Casey's death and Mikey's…I think it's just you're mind playing games on you" Raph said

Don took his words into consideration, his mind could be playing tricks on him. But…he didn't know.

"Don…I think you just might need some sleep…get some rest…then come back to me and tell me what you think" Raph said

…

April threw the bottle of wine in the sink, it wasn't working. She reached to the highest cabinet and grabbed the bottle of vodka . She opened it and took a sip, 'That's better' She thought.

She set the open bottle on the counter, she felt a little hungry. She heated up the oven top and grabbed a pan, filled it with water and placed it on the oven top and waited for it to boil. She grabbed the vodka and took another swig, then set it back down on the counter.

…

"Ok Raph"

"Good…Wait" Raph said quickly, "One thing"

"Yeah?"

"How did I die in your 'vision'" He said with quote marks

"you…You fell off the building" Don said

Raph chuckled, "That's stupid"

"How so?" Don asked

"Well If I would have fallen off I would have just used my sai's to cling onto the building" Raph said

A alarm clock went off in Don's head. He could picture it clearly, falling off the building, seeing nothing but the top of the building breaking off. Raph was hanging there by a sai.

"You hung on" Don said to himself

"What?"

"You hung on…When you fell off you held on" Don said

"Ok?" Raph said

"You're not next" Don said

"Then who is?" Raph asked

He tried to picture it, Mikey splitting in half, Raph falling off.

_"RAPH" Leo screamed, But then saw his hands on the edge. He was able to climb up to his chest. Don turned his attention toward April as she screamed._

_"APRIL STAY DOWN" Don screamed_

_But it was too late, An another air conditioner exploded and sent an antenna through the air, Then into Aprils chest._

"Oh my god" Don said

…

April leaned against the counter, feeling a little nauseas. She closed her eyes and tried to wait it out. She didn't realize the water started bubbling violently. As a bubble pooped, a little drop of boiling water flew through the air and landed on April's arm. She jumped at the sudden pain and turned around quickly, knocking over the bottle of vodka. She sighed in relief, then she noticed the vodka puddle slowly traveling toward the heated stove top. She gasped as the two connected, sending a wave of flames to the bottle and making it explode. She covered her face and looked at the flames. The flames had engulfed her whole kitchen. She made an attempt to get the fire extinguisher from under the counter, but as she reached for it. The pan fell off the stove and landed on her hand. She screamed as a large amount of pain traveled through her hand.

…

Don and Raph climbed the ladder and sprinted toward April's apartment.

"Don…Are you sure about this" Raph screamed

"It all adds up Raph…I just need to know if she's ok" Don yelled back

They jumped rooftop to rooftop, getting closer to her place.

…

April stared in shock at the flame and held her burning hand. He looked around and spotted the fire exit. She ran from the kitchen and to the window, she opened it and climbed out into the fire escape. She began climbing down the stairs and to the bottom level, her heart racing faster than normal. When she made it to the bottom level, an explosion went off above her, making the fire escape break and fall forward. She yelped as she fell over the edge and landed on the ground hard on her back. She stared up at the fire escape that was falling. She gasped and closed her eyes. Then she felt something rest against her neck. She opened her eyes and saw the ladder rest on her neck, she sighed in relief and pushed the ladder. It didn't budge, she looked up and saw the bottom of the fire escape pushing down on it, making it unmovable.

"Great" April said

…

Don saw the apartment complex, and the smoke.

"Oh no" He said

He pushed himself faster toward it and stopped on the building next to it. He stared at the window the smoke was coming out from.

"APRIL" Don screamed

"DON!" he heard

Don looked down and saw April, neck trapped under a ladder.

"Hold on" Don yelled as he climbed down the ladder.

Him and Raph touched the ground.

"Thank god…I thought I was going to-" She stopped when she heard something break away above her.

She looked up and for a millisecond, saw the air conditioner free fall right toward her head.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Everything went in slow motion from Don's point of view, he stopped running and looked up. Seeing the air conditioner break from the wall and drop down right above April's head. April was unaware of the incoming air conditioner until at the last moment. Don wanted to close his eyes, but they were forced open. Don saw April's face right before it hit the ground, hoping he would never have to see that face again.

Then Don heard what sounded like a hunk of metal smash to the ground, he looked up and saw the air conditioner was out of sight. Then he looked down and saw the air conditioner, non moving in the spot where April's head use to be. There was blood everywhere, on the buildings, splattered on the ground, some even got on him and Raph. He felt sick to his stomach when he was pieces of brain resting on the ground. Some of her hair stuck together with blood on the wall.

Don fell to his knees, feeling numb all of a sudden . He stared at her body, which still remained intact. He saw her hand twitch slightly. He made a tiny sound, then violently vomited. Raph walked by him and grabbed bicep.

"We need to leave, you don't need to see this" Raph said

"She's dead" Don said, "She's dead…she's…"

Don couldn't hold back the tears, they flow as free as a water fall. She's dead…The only person that he had ever felt differently about…Not just love…But more.

Then the sound of a shell cell ringing was heard. Raph quickly took it from his pocket and answered it.

"Hello" He said

Don instantly recognized the voice on the other side, but he couldn't understand what he was saying.

"We uh…Went out for a walk" Raph said

"Uhh..Leo..." Raph looked back at Don, then walked a bit away from him.

"uhh…A-April's dead" Raph said softly, but Don still heard him

He heard Raph let out a quiet sob, then continue to talk.

"Yeah…I'll…I'll explain later….Yeah he's here…He's…" He got quiet again, "He's taking it pretty hard" Don still heard him

"We're on our way now" Raph said, "Ok..See ya then"

Raph hung up and got silent. Don didn't take his eyes off the air conditioner, the blood, the hair on the wall, the pieces of brain matter on the ground. He knew it was sick, but he just couldn't look away. He was so close to saving her, he could have saved her. But he didn't. He didn't…and she's dead.

"Don…We need to get back…Leo called the police….They'll be here in a minute" Raph said

Don finally found his strength and got o his feet. He turned around and started climbing the ladder on the building next to April's apartment. When he got up there, he walked across the rooftops in silence. He knew Raph was following him close behind…thinking of something to say.

"I believe you" Raph said

Don stopped, not expecting that one.

"What?" Don said softly

"I…I believe you" Raph said

Don stared at him, examining him closely. Then he turned around and continued walking, not saying anything more.

He didn't want to believe that what's happening is actually happening. He also knew that if it was going to continue, that someone else is in danger. But he wasn't really up for thinking about it. All his thoughts were on April, memories of a better past. All her hopes, dreams, desires…Gone..Just like that.

Don climbed down the ladder and landed next to the sewer lid. He opened it and jumped inside, landing on the moist ground. Raph jumped in right after Don.

"Don" Raph said

Don stopped, "Yeah" He said turning his head.

"Listen….I know Leo is stubborn about this whole situation…Just…Let me talk to him" Raph said

"Go ahead…I wasn't even going to try anymore" Don said then walked away, leaving Raph in a state of shock.

Raph nodded his head, then started to follow Don down the moist and dimly lit tunnel. His minds racing, What Don has been saying was completely true so far. First Casey, then Mikey, Then April…Just like he said. It was too big of a coincidence to be false.

"Don" Raph said wanting to talk to him before they got into the lair.

Don ignored Raph and entered the lair.

"Don" Leo said

Don ignored him as well and walked into his lab, slamming the door shut.

Raph stood awkwardly at the lair door, not knowing what was going to happen next.

"What happened" Leo seemed to have difficulty asking that question

"…Don came back to the lair, told me that I was in danger, that I died after Mikey in his vision" Raph started

"Raph-"

"Leo…Shut up…He told me that I died after Mikey in his vision, he told me that I fell off the building, but then I told him that if I were to fall that I would just use my sai to cling onto the building, Then he got all wide eyed and rushed out of the lair, I followed him and then we ended up at April's apartment, where we found her apartment in flames and her pinned to the ground with the ladder. Then the damn air conditioner fell right on her" Raph said

Leo leaned on the couch, taking in everything Raph just told him.

"I believe him…I believe that there is something strange going on" Raph said

"You're saying that when we got off that building, that death started hunting us down one by one" Leo said

"Leo I saw it with my own eyes and so have you, you saw Mikey die right in front of you, I mean come on…an explosion sends swords into the air and impale you…Come on Leo, that sh*t doesn't happen everyday"

"Raph listen to yourself"

"No you listen to yourself, Our two best friends and younger brother are dead and what do you think happened to them?"

"I don't know…I'm just as confused as you are" Leo said

"…You ain't confused…You're just stupid" Raph said, then turned away and headed for his room.

Leo watched his brother as he walked up the stairs and disappeared into his room, leaving him alone in the main room. He thought about going to try and talk to Don, but he could imagine him not wanting to talk to anyone.

Leo sighed, sat on the couch and rested his head in his hands, really not knowing what to believe.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Don watched the tears fall through his fingers, he pressed his tear soaked hand against his face and sobbed into it. He get the image out of his head, the air conditioner…her head…her beautiful head…exploded in a millisecond. He didn't even want to think about it anymore, but no matter how hard he tried, that image still haunted his head.

…

Raph opened the door to the garage and found his motorcycle sitting in the middle as always. He walked to it and placed his hand on the handle, feeling the cool rubber relax his entire body. He looked underneath and saw a spot where the paint faded and silver was seen. He needed to fix that. He walked over to the work bench and picked up two pieces of rope. He placed the end with the loop on the two hooks on the ceiling and tied the other end to the motorcycle, lifting it from the ground. Ever since his lifted thingy broke a awhile back, Mikey helped him with this one, it hadn't failed him yet. Raph stopped and stared at the ground…Mikey...I love you, bro.

…

Leo lifted his head and tried to find something to keep his mind off the situation. He picked up the remote and flipped the tv on. The first channel that came on was the news.

"Local house fire kills 3"

'Not helping' Leo thought

He flipped the channel.

"The anniversary of the flight 180 crash was yesterday and residence are still left sadden"

'Not helping either' He thought

Flipped the channel.

" Every day it's like thriving, growing  
>Every night it's like buildings are collapsing near to me<br>Every day it's like"

He didn't really feel like listening to music right now.

He sighed and turned off the TV, stood up and walked into the dojo.

…

Don wiped his face with his hand and tried to catch his bearings . He shook his head and turned on computer. Lead the mouse over to the internet button and clicked it. His home page consisted of recent news, and the first one.

"Local citizen found dead near her apartment due to apartment explosion"

Don saw the picture of three men moving the air conditioner with April covered by a large cloth. Don saw once hand sticking out from under the cloth. Don couldn't hold it in anymore. He jumped up and ran out his door and into the bathroom with no time to spare. As he knelt down near the toilet, he vomited. Then leaned his cheek up against the cold toilet surface.

…

Raph made sure the rope was tight before continuing. Once he was sure the rope was as tight as it could be, he grabbed the red spray paint and laid down under the motorcycle. He laid there for a second before actually doing something. Then he shook the spray can and sprayed on the silver area. He covered his face from the spray that came off and filled the air. Once the silver was gone, he slid out and stood up.

…

Leo grunted as he made contact with the punching bag, he hadn't done this in a while. He made contact against the punching bag and watched the swing back and forth. Then realized that he wasn't up for training, he sighed and walked over to the rebuilt weapon rack. He eyed the swords he penetrated Mikey, then he realized something else. The sword that impaled his heart, actually killing him. Was his sword, he sword he lived with, trained with, never left from his sight. Now lay on the weapon rack, gather dust, with Mikey's blood on the blade.

…

Don lifted himself to his feet and stumbled to the sink, he turned on the cold water and ran his hands underneath it and splashed it in his face. He looked up at the mirror and stared at his reflection, only seeing not a man, nor a turtle…But a monster. He felt like all of this…every inch of it was his fault. That if he actually tried and didn't sit around and cry about it, that he could do something about it. But he couldn't do it alone, and he doubted Leo was going to help him after what he said to him. He didn't know if Raph was serious about believing him, but even if he did, it still wouldn't be enough. Don felt a burning anger increase at a incredible pace. He slammed his fist into the mirror, now he stared at his reflection through cracks and missing pieces. He looked down at his fist and saw the blood run down his fist, pieces of glass still stuck in his skin.

…

Raph stared at his motorcycle that hung from the ceiling, he really didn't feel like taking it down again. He walked out of the garage leaving the motorcycle suspended in the air. He walked into the main room and saw Don walk out of the bathroom, hand bloodied.

"Donnie what happened?" Raph said in shock

"Nothing" Don said

Raph quickly walked toward him and examined the hand, "Doesn't it hurt" He asked

"I've felt more painful" Don said, pulled his hand back and walked into his lab, closing the door

Raph sighed and looked to the ground. It wasn't even bad anymore, it was just terrible. Nothing is as it seemed. It was all fine and dandy a couple days ago, but one little incident and everything changes like that. It seemed unfair, that life would just take that huge turn on them and make there lives a living hell.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Don opened his eyes, feeling tired and groggy. He shifted positions in his chair and looked at the clock. Wow, he's actually got a full nine hours of sleep. He shifted again and realized that his whole left arm was completely numb.

"Damn" He said

He grabbed it and moved it around, trying to get the blood flowing and the feeling back. He leaned forward and stared at his computer, it was on and on the desktop, but he still stared at his wallpaper of a field. Thoughts running through his head.

'Is there really an order? There has to be, it's the only explanation to Casey dyeing first in real life and in my vision, then Mikey, Then April. This is really happening…Death is slowly coming back to take back what he missed' He thought

He grabbed a pieces of paper and a pencil, If there was an order, he had to figure it out. He began to write. His hand was still numb and made it hard to write neatly.

Casey.

Then crossed him out.

Casey

Mikey

He crossed out Mikey, which was difficult.

Casey

Mikey

April

He crossed out April, the thought of the air conditioner hit him again. He shook the thought away and thought about that night.

_"RAPH" Leo screamed, But then saw his hands on the edge. He was able to climb up to his chest. Don turned his attention toward April as she screamed._

_"APRIL STAY DOWN" Don screamed_

_But it was too late, An another air conditioner exploded and sent an antenna through the air, Then into Aprils chest. She stared in shock at the antenna at stuck out of her stomach, She then fell forward, Dead._

_Don couldn't bare it, Casey was dead, Mikey was dead, Now April. He looked at Leo who was trying to pull Raph back up. The building jerked to life and fell toward the other building with Raph still off the edge. Then they hit._

_"NOOO" Leo screamed_

_Don stared at his brother as blood was pouring out of his mouth as the edge of the building rested on the other building._

Casey

Mikey

April

Raph

_Then the building fell forward and sent Leo and Don rolling toward the edge. Leo grabbed a hold of the ladder as Don grabbed the edge of the building, Body hanging fifteen stories in the air._

_"DON" Leo screamed, "HOLD ON"_

_"I CAN'T" Don screamed_

_Then his fingers gave out, Making him let go. The last thing he saw he saw was the building falling unnaturally. Then he saw complete darkness_

Casey

Mikey

April

Raph

Me

Leo

Don dropped the pencil out of his shaky hands. If he was correct, Raph was definitely next. The thought of his death in his vision was just horrifying. He meant getting crushed between two buildings, only by the torso. He shook the thought away and stared at the note.

"There has to be some way to stop this" He said to himself

Maybe he could kill himself, skipping Raph, totally putting the whole pattern out of line and it would stop. Maybe there was another way that didn't involve him killing himself.

He studied the piece of paper, something didn't feel right about it.

Memories rushed through his head.

_"So Don how's your research on the shell armor coming?" April asked_

_"Pretty good, I got everyone's measurements and once I test it we should be able to try them out" Don pulled out his shell cell and brought up a picture of them and passed it to April, "Here's what they look like"_

_"Cool" April said_

_"Let me see" Casey said, He took the cell and upon doing so, He felt a small electric shock, "Ouch"_

_"What?" Leo asked_

_"Nothing..Just a small shock" Casey said, Passing the phone back to Don_

_"Oh be careful" April said_

_As they continued talking, Don looked at the phone, He watched as the little drop of blood rolled down the numbers._

_"Casey show me your fingers" Don demanded_

_Casey gave him an odd look, Then showed his fingers. They were clean and unharmed. Don looked back down at the cell and saw the blood, He ran his finger through it and looked at his blood covered finger._

He snapped out of his trance, "Holy crap" He said, Casey received a small shock, just like how he died.

Is it possible that Death showed them a small glimpse of how they were going to die before it actually happened? Don tried his hardest to think of anything that resembled Mikey's death. But it didn't ring any bells.

He thought harder.

_"What's wrong with you?" Don asked walking in_

_"Nothin..Just bored" Mikey answered_

_"You want to help me with something?" Don asked_

_"Sure why not"_

_Mikey stood up and followed Don into his lab, Don took a seat in his chair and ordered Mikey into a chair in front of him._

_"Ok so I'm working on a type of armor for our shells, See" He turned Mikey around, He picked up this hunk of metal and placed it on his shell, "Its suppose to protect us from attacks, Cause if anything happened to our shells then were screwed"_

Could that be it? He didn't know.

He moved onto April, Thinking.

Don opened the sewer lid just as April climbed out.

_"April!"_

_"Oh…hi Don" April said_

_They stood in a awkward silence._

_"Uhm…How are you?" Don asked_

_"Head feels like it's been crushed open…Stomach hurts…Weak…"_

That had to be it.

This was really happening. He thought about some weird things he's seen that could resemble any of their deaths. All he could think of was Raph keep telling Don to refill his bike with gas. But that didn't feel like it was important. Maybe something on the roof?

_Don looked at the building, He saw one with a large sign on the front that said Dan's Diesel. But some letters were scratched off, Revealing only three letters Dans Diesel._

_"Don!"_

_He turned around and saw Mikey waiting by a ladder. Leo, Raph, April, and Casey were already on their way up._

_"You coming?"_

_"Yeah..Yeah" Don walked to the ladder and climbed up._

_When they got up the building they were surprised at the sight of many foot ninja's._

_"What the" Raph said_

_Karai appeared from behind on foot ninja, "Well isn't this a surprise"_

"Karai!" Don said out loud.

He completely forgot that she was on the roof with them on that day. He grabbed the list and the pencil.

Casey

Mikey

April

Raph

Me

Leo

But he didn't see when Karai died, she was on the other side. He sighed and leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

Then a familiar 'Ping' made him open his eyes. A alert popped up on his computer, saying he got a message. He grabbed the mouse, moved it to the box and clicked open. a message popped up.

**We need to talk**

**- Karai**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Don walked down the sidewalk in the dark, he looked on his shell cell and saw that it was almost midnight, Leo wasn't too keen on letting him go out.

'Screw him' He thought, 'I don't need his blessing for anything anymore'

He had his suspicions when Karai told him to meet him in a alley at midnight, great time to ambush him, but at this point, he really didn't care. He crossed the street and entered the dark alley, leaned on the wall and waited. He stared at the large, flashing sign that hung above the alley, 'Down we come…Going out of business sale, all prices drop 50%'. A shiver ran down his spine.

…

"I don't know Leo" Raph said in annoyance and walked in to his garage

But it was true, he didn't know where Don was going, nor did he really care. He just wanted his brothers as ease. But no matter how much life seemed to suck, it got worse.

He closed the door and examined his bike that hung freely by two ropes. Something caught his eye, he looked at the bottom of the bike and saw red paint drip off the bottom and land on the floor.

"Damnit" Raph said

It's paint, paint isn't suppose to run after its been dry already. He'll just have to add a new coat.

…

Don sighed after ten minutes of waiting. What if she wasn't coming, all things pointed to a ambush. Maybe he should have brought his bo staff, but whatever, if they do ambush him then we wouldn't care. Then he heard what sounded like feet hitting ground he felt something sharp touch his neck.

"Do not move" Karai said

"If you're going to kill me…just make it quick" Don said with ease

Karai removed her sword, "I'm not here to kill you" She said

"Then why are you here" Don said

"That night…With the building" She said

Don gave her a look of confusion.

"Do you know what this is?" Don asked

…

Raph felt dust particle's hit his leg, he looked up and rolled out from underneath the bike. He looked up at the hooks that held the rope that held his bike. They looked fine, a little bent, but they have always been bent. He thought.

He shook his head and examined the red paint he just applied and waited for it to dry. He was hoping he could take it down tomorrow and ride it all day. He loved riding his motorcycle, it made him feel relaxed, he didn't even have to ride it, all he needed to do was sit on it and let the feeling of his wheels come in tune with his head. Every time he goes out and hears the wheel hit the ground and feeling the vibrations, it just blew his mind.

He loved it.

…

"No" She said

Don sighed

"Do you?" She asked

"No idea" Don said

"Hmm…Well has anyone died recently?" She asked

"Yeah…three of us" Don said

"Three?"

"Yep"

"Damn…" She said

"Wait…how did you know someone died?" Don asked

"Because…The four foot ninjas that were with me on the building have died..in…unusual ways" She said

"Like a light post electrifying your insides, like weapons being thrown at you by and explosion?" Don said

"Worse" She said, "One of them was lifting weights…until the nail gave away and the weights dropped on his head"

"Oh my god" Don said

"Then like an hour later as we were practicing zip lining attacks, one of the swords cut the rope and it wrapped around his neck…and he was just hanging there" Karai said, Don spotted a tear emerging.

He reached over to her but she pushed him away, "Don't touch me…I'm fine" She said

They stood in silence.

…

Raph placed the drill on the table and wiped the sweat off his brow, he walked over to the motorcycle, reached up and revved the engine, making the back tire jerk to life and spin quickly. He grabbed the tape and placed it firmly down on the acceleration, making the tire spin freely.

He walked over to it and examined the inside, knowing that he had always had a problem with the rotation wheel. He saw nothing wrong with it, he smiled at his accomplishment.

…

"Look…I don't know what's going on…no one does…but I think we could beat it" Don said

"How on earth could we do that" Karai said

"I don't know…We just need to think about this" Don said

"I don't understand" Karai said

"We need to-" Don started but a large spark interrupted him

He looked up at the sign and saw as it sparked and hung by one wire. He quickly looked down and saw Karai, standing right underneath it and unknowing.

"LOOK OUT" Don shouted as he grabbed Karai and dived away from the sign as it fell from the wall and landed on the ground, sparking intensely.

Don and Karai laid on the ground, staring in horror at the fallen sign.

"That…That could have killed me" Karai said

"But I…I saved you…That's it…THAT'S IT" Don shouted and stood up

"What's it?" Karai said, still in shock

"I can save you…I can skip you're turn in the list…I can do this" Don said

Don stared at Karai's face as she laid on the ground, then it hit him.

"Raph" He said

…

"Raph!" Leo shouted

"What?" Raph shouted back, leaving the motorcycle hanging from ceiling, wheel still turning.

…...

Don sprinted down the sidewalk, pushing himself harder to get back to the lair. He heard Karai trying to catch up to him.

"Donatello!...Donatello!" She shouted

He didn't want to respond.

"DONATELLO!" She shouted

He stopped and turned around, "WHAT!"

"What are you talking about? What about Raphael?" She asked

"He's next"

"Next for what?" She asked

"Next on death's list! He's in danger!" He said and began running again

Karai ran right next to him.

….

Raph grunted in annoyance, "He'll be back soon Leo, stop worrying" He shouted, returning to his garage.

He walked up to his motorcycle, stepped on the rolling board, slipped and hit the ground hard. The whole room shook, dust particle's fell from the ceiling, and so did the hook that held on of the ropes. Raph looked up and saw the rope hit the wheel, ricochet off the wall, and got tangled the wheel rotator. The end shot out and wrapped around Raph's neck, Then he felt as the rope tighten and began to drag him across the floor, he looked up and saw the motorcycle tire, spinning a could inches from the ground, and the rope dragging him closer. He tried to scream out for help, but every time he tried, his lungs screamed out in pain. He tried desperately to untangle the rope from his neck, but as it dragged him, it got tighter and tighter. He looked around and reached out from anything he could use to cut the rope. He spotted a wire cutter and reached out for it. But it was moving farther and farther away from him.

…

Don and Karai ran through the sewers and dashed to the lair door. Don pulled the lever and they both ran through the door.

"Don there you are" Leo said, "Karai?"

"Leo where's Raph!" Don said quickly

"Uhm..his garage I think" Leo said

Don ran past him, Karai followed and Leo confusedly followed behind him. Don opened the garage door, finding his older brother being dragged across the floor toward a rotating motorcycle wheel.

"Jesus Christ" Don said and ran toward him, but it was too late

Raph's head hit the wheel and the wheel rotated violently on his head. Skin flab's and blood flew everywhere, fresh blood exploded onto Don. Raph's body shook violently, the tire continued to spin, even when there was nothing left. A spark emerged and the whole motorcycle combusted into flames.

"GET DOWN!" Don screamed and the motorcycle exploded

Karai dived out of the way and Don pushed Leo to the ground as a flaming piece of shrapnel flew right near him.

Leo, Karai, and Don looked up at the flaming garage.

"RAPH!" Leo screamed, finally believing everything.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Don looked up at Karai, her face glued to the sight of the whole garage in flames. Leo was still screaming and crying in Don's arms. He didn't blame him, what they saw was probably the most horrifying thing they could have ever seen. Don didn't realize the full situation until he saw the blood splatter on the wall...his brother's blood.

He let out a quick and soft sob, he tried to stop himself from breaking down, he bit his lip and tightly closed his eyes, wanting not to believe It. but then it hit him. Raph's gone... and someone's next.

Don's eyes shot open, he took in a heap of air, let go of Leo and quickly stood up.

"Don?" Leo said with tear stained eyes

Karai gave Don a odd look as well. But Don dashed to his lab and stopped at his desk. All these thoughts running through his head...thoughts of Mikey's death, thoughts of why Raph didn't die with Mikey then, thoughts of the list and where Karai stands in that list.

Leo looked at Karai, she looked back at him. Then they both stood up and ran to the lab. Upon entering, they saw Don rummaging through some papers.

"Donatello what are you doing?" Karai shouted over the roaring flame

Don didn't respond.

"Don!" Leo shouted

Don stopped and held up a paper, "Here"

Don grabbed a pen and wrote something on the paper.

"Don wha-" Leo started but Don held up a finger

Leo looked at Don, then back at the fire. He grunted and ran to the kitchen.

Karai looked back at Don when she heard him gasp.

"What is it?" Karai said

Don turned around and held the list up, "I know how to beat it"

Karai gave Don a look confusion, Don looked behind Karai and saw Leo with the fire extinguisher, shooting at the flames.

"NO!" Don screamed

Don ran up to him, forcefully took the fire extinguisher from his hands and threw it to the other side of the room.

"Don what the hell are you-" Leo started continuing to sob

"I know how to beat it!" Don said

Leo also gave him a confused look, Don grunted, ran back into his lab, grabbed a gas canister and came back out.

"Don?" Leo said softly

Don unscrewed the gas canister and poured it around the lair.

"Don, killing us isn't going to do anything" Leo said

"Not you guys...just me" Don said

"What?" Karai said

"Look, When Mikey made the gas spill everywhere, the candle could have easily fell down when Raph and Mikey were in the dojo, it could have killed them both in one shot...that's how Mikey was supposed to die...just the explosion...but no... Raph was with him and it wasn't Raph's turn...so death made it so an explosion still happened but only kill Mikey...thus forcing the weapons only through him while you only got a scratch...he got the full affect...and when me and Karai were talking in that alleyway, the sign came down and was supposed to kill her, but I intervened and saved her, so now she's last on the list...then it was Raph...I didn't get here in time and he died...then I was next...and when his bike exploded, the piece of shrapnel that flew out was supposed to hit me, but I thought it was going to kill Leo and I pushed him out of the way, Putting me at the end if this list" Don explained

Leo and Karai stood in silence, "So...I'm next" Leo said

"Yes...but you're not going to die" Don said

"How is that exactly?" Leo said

"...right now the list is you, Karai, then me...but you and Karai are going to survive" Don said

"How?" Karai said

"I have a plan" Don said as he continued to pour the gas all around the lair.

"And the plan is?" Leo said

Don threw the empty gas can into the fire, turned around and looked at Leo.

"It's your turn to die...but you and Karai are going to go topside...while I stay down here"

"Don no1" Leo shouted

"Leo It's not my turn to die, but when I die, it will screw up the whole pattern up and it will all be over" Don said

Leo looked at him, "Don...Please"

"Leo...I have to" Don said

"No" Leo said softly

Don ran up to Leo and wrapped his arms around him, "It's going to be ok Leo...everything's going to be fine"

"Don't do this Don" Leo said

"I'm sorry...I have no choice...it's earthier me…or all of us"

"Then let me do it" Leo said quickly

"But it's your turn...I don't want to risk another intervening attempt"

They were quiet for a second.

"I love you Leo" Don said

Leo sobbed, "I love you too"

"Now go..."

Don let go of Leo and looked at Karai.

"You two go topside...don't turn back...no matter what...just keep running" Don said

Karai nodded her head, Don reached out his hand and Karai quickly took it.

"Farewell old friend...may our paths meet in another life" Karai said

"Take care of yourself" Don said

"Indeed" Karai said

Karai looked at Leo, Leo nodded and they began to walk out the door, but Karai stopped and turned around.

"Donatello"

Don looked at her.

"Thank you" Karai said

"For what?" Don asked

"Saving me" Karai said

Don smiled, Leo looked behind him and looked at Don.

"I love you bro" He said

Don felt a tear roll down his cheek, "I love you too"

Then Karai and Leo rushed out of the lair door, leaving Don alone. He looked around at the fire that was slowly dying. He ran to the kitchen and grabbed the thing of matches, he took one out.

"Ok you bastard"

He stuck the match and the match caught fire.

"Time to end this"

He threw the match down onto the gasoline and the whole lair soon engulfed with flames. Don didn't catch fire yet, but he felt the heat hit him quickly. His heart raced and he felt nauseas. Then out of the corner of his eye, a spark flew out of the lever that opened the lair door. Then the lair door swung open. Don didn't see anyone, but then his eyes widened as he saw a huge wave of water travel from the tunnel and enter the lair.

"NO!" Don screamed

It was death, trying to stop Don from killing himself. But Don had another plan. The water then hit the fire and made most of it die out, but there was still some fire in the garage. The water didn't hit it yet...he looked at the untouched fire in the garage, then at the other gas canister in his lab, then out the lair, hearing another wave coming. Don ran into his lab and grabbed the other canister of gasoline, unscrewed it and poured it all over himself. He threw the can aside and looked at the water. Slowly making its way toward him and the garage.

"Alright you son of a b*tch...here I come" Don said

He dashed full force to the garage and dived into the fire. He didn't feel much after that, he saw flashes of bright light, then pure darkness.


	20. Concluson

Conclusion

Leo pulled the lever, making the lair door close tightly.

"Let's go" Leo grabbed Karai's hand and they ran down the darkened tunnel. Feeling the coldness race up his body with every step. He looked back at Karai, her face was just a scared as his was, but his face was stained with tears and still had tears running down his face. He hated himself, he let all of his brothers die, he didn't even try to watch over Raph. He could have prevented it, but he didn't.

Then a strange sound flew in his ears, he stopped.

"Hold on" He said

"What?" Karai said

"Shh"

They stood in silence, "You hear that" Leo said

"Yeah…it's like…running water" Karai said

Leo felt something hit his shoulder, he looked down and saw a small rock hit the ground and stop. Then he realized what was going on. He looked up and saw cracks running through the top of the tunnel.

"The explosion" Leo said

"What about it?" Karai said

"It must have damaged the sewer tunnels…and the water pipes"

And just as Leo said that, they looked down the tunnel and saw a large wave of water speeding toward them.

"Run!" Leo shouted

Leo grabbed Karai's hand and they sped dashed away from the wave, they saw the ladder coming closer. Leo looked behind him and saw the wave getting really close. He cursed, grabbed Karai and held her close. Karai buried her head in his shoulder, and Leo watched the wave as it hit them. It felt as though they were hit by a brick wall. They fell to the ground and were underwater. Leo felt Karai's hand slip away from his, but he gripped it tighter and managed to hold on.

He tried to breathe in but a gallon of water flew into his nostril. His lungs felt like they were going to explode, he tried not to breathe in at all but he panicked and it was all he could manage to do. Then his head reached the surface, he breathed in and much as he could and coughed out. With Karai still in his hand, he grabbed a pipe with the other, making them stop following the wave. After a few minutes, the water settled and they both managed to stay above water.

With their chest heaving, they both drifted on the floor and lay there, staring at the ceiling.

Leo looked up, "Karai!"

"Leonardo"

Leo looked and saw Karai, leaning against the sewer tunnel. He scrambled to his feet and ran to her.

"Karai…are you ok?" He asked quickly

"Yes…Yes I'm fine…just…just shaken is all" She said

There was an awkward silence.

"Is…Is it over?" She asked

"I..I don't know"

Just then, they heard a cracking sound. Leo looked up and saw a piece of the ceiling give away, coming down fast.

"LEONARDO!" Karai screamed

Leo grabbed Karai and pressed her against his chest, holding her tightly. Then they heard the sound of rock hitting rock. They opened there eyes, staying like this for a second.

"Leonardo?" Karai said

"I'm here" Leo responded

They looked behind them and saw a large piece of rock resting on the ground. Missing them by inches.

"Oh my god" Leo said

"Leonardo" Karai said

"It's ok…I'm here…it's over…It's over" He said, grabbing her hand

She looked up at him, eye's meeting. They stared at each other for what felt like a life time, she lifted her hand and touched his face. He lifted his and touched her hand, pressing it against his face. Then it hit him.

Don.

He shot up.

"What's wrong?" Karai asked

"Don…We have to go back for him" Leo said

"Leonardo, I don't think that's a good idea" Karai said

"I don't care, I have to see him' Leo said

He turned around and sprinted back toward the lair. Karai jumped up and followed.

Once they got to the lair, they ran inside and stopped. The lair was flooded, the water went up to about their ankles, and the fires were all burnt out. He looked around, seeing no sign of Don.

"Where is he" He said softly to himself

He walked deeper in and stopped by the couch, looking around. Then he looked at the garage, it was all brunt and pieces of motorcycle laid everywhere. He saw the blood stain lingering above the garage, then he looked inside, seeing a pair of legs laying there motionless.

"Oh god" Leo said

He walked toward the garage and looked inside, seeing his purple masked brother, lying on the ground, skin burnt black, eyes closed, mouth open, nonmoving.

"Don" He said softly, eyes burning

Karai walked up to Leo and grabbed his shoulder, "Leonardo…you don't need to see this"

"No" He said

He walked in the garage and knelt down next to him. He placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him.

"Don?"

He let go of him.

"We can still revive him" Leo said quickly

"Leonardo"

"We can…"

He placed his hand inside the cold water, got a hand full of water and splashed it on Don's face.

"Come on Don…Come on" He said, splashing more and more water in his face

Don's face hadn't changed, it still stayed the same.

Leo leaned back, covering his face, Trying to stop the flow of tears.

Karai came near his side, wrapping her arm around his shoulder. Leo leaned his head on her shoulder, letting the tears roll down his cheeks.

"It's ok Leonardo…He saved us…" Karai said

Leo continued to cry on her shoulder, burying his face into hers.

"Donatello saved us…it's over…He beat death" Karai said

"It's over Leonardo…It's over"

* * *

><p><em><strong>There will be an Epilogue!<strong> _


	21. Epilogue

_**Well...This is it!**_  
><em><strong>We have reached the end of another story!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just want to thank everyone who read this story!<strong>_  
><em><strong>This was a really fun story to write!<strong>_  
><em><strong>And thank's for the reviews!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Epilogue<span>

**3 Month's Later**

"Leonardo, you have improved with your sword skills" Miyamoto Usagi noticed

"Yeah, I've had a lot of time to myself lately" Leo responded

Usagi's stomach knotted, "So are you still looking for a new place to live" He said, trying to change the subject

"I haven't been like searching my heart out, but if I happen to find something then I'll check it out" Leo answered

"Well you know that if you need help, just come to me" Usagi responded

"Thank you Usagi" Leo said

Leo walked out of the dojo and stretched, his vision just happen to come across the garage, he stared into the empty space. Usagi noticed and walked up next to him, "Are you hungry?" He asked trying to stop Leo from remembering.

"No" Leonardo said, not taking his eyes off the garage

"Come on Leonardo, I'll make you something" Usagi lead Leo to the kitchen and sat him down.

After he got done making their meal, Usagi gave Leo his plate and they began to eat. Usagi looked up at Leo, "How are you holding up?" He asked

Leo sighed, "…It's hard…Trying to forget about it… it's harder than anything I ever thought…I can't sleep because I dream about it, I can't meditate because the thought ends up ruining it, and when I'm alone…I feel like there some one near me…watching me"

"Do you think its you're brothers?" Usagi questioned

"I know it's not my brothers…It's more of a dark presences, like a deer who can feel a hunter pointing a gun at him" Leo alleged

Usagi looked at his plate of food, suddenly losing his appetite, "What about that Karai girl?"

"We don't see each other that much…She stops by every once in a while to say hi, but nothing more than that" Leo said, looking at his plate, "And about a week ago, she tells me that she's been promoted to commanding the Foot branch in Paris"

"Paris?" Usagi exclaimed

"Yep…and she took it" Leo said with a hurt smile, remembering the exact conversation they had when she told him.

They sat in silence, Leo looked up at Usagi, he was lucky to have a friend like him. He was the only other person he had left, after Leo told him the story, Usagi seemed to have been more protective of him, not in creepy way. Just asking how he was doing and stuff like that, and Leo would just end up lying to him and telling him that everything was alright. But really he felt like he was being followed every second of the day, even as he thought about it, he felt like something was standing right next to him, staring at him, he looked over his shoulder and saw nothing but the wall.

"Is everything ok?" Usagi asked

"Yeah, I'm fine" Leo lied

Usagi nodded, grabbed his and Leo's plate and went to the sink. Leo remembered the time when he told Usagi the story as if it happened the day before. Sitting there, telling him about the deaths of his brothers and friends…he didn't tell him the full story either, he left out the part dealing with the building collapse and death's list and that stuff.

"Usagi, I can do that" Leo said as he watched Usagi washing his dishes

"No I got it" Usagi said

Leo grunted, making him feel even worse. Then they both heard a noise that made them jump, the sound of the lair door opening.

Leo stood up, walked out of the kitchen and saw Karai standing in the doorway.

"Oh…Hi" Leo said

"Hello" Karai said

"Come in" Leo said

He turned around to Usagi, "It's Karai"

"Go ahead, I'll stay here and finish" Usagi responded

Leo walked out of the kitchen and met Karai near the door way.

"I was wondering when you were going to visit" Leo said

Karai smiled and nodded.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked

Leo looked down at her outfit and saw the slip of paper hanging out of her pocket. His heart turned to stone.

"You're leaving today" Leo uttered

She nodded, "I'm sorry Leonardo"

"Don't be…I'd do the same thing" Leo said with a lying smile

Karai chucked, "How are you doing?" She asked

"Well…I'm hanging in there" Leo replied

"That's good" Karai stated

"Yeah…"

They stood in silence, Leo staring at Karai's eyes.

"Well…I have to go" Karai said

"Oh…Ok" Leo stuttered, sadness filled his voice

"I just wanted to stop by…and…say goodbye" Karai said

"Yeah…Yeah I understand" Leo said

Karai smiled, "Goodbye Leonardo"

Leo wrapped his arms around Karai, even though they started out as enemies, Leo had never felt closer to her.

"Goodbye Karai" Leo said

"May our paths meet in another life" Karai added

Leo smiled, they let go, "Take care of yourself"

"Indeed" She said

She turned around and began to walk out, stopped, then turned around, "Leonardo"

Leo looked up at her.

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"Everything…for setting me free" Karai smiled

Leo gave a small smile, his heart felt like someone was squeezing it, then dropped when he saw Karai turn around and disappear into the tunnel. Leo walked to the side and pulled the lever, sealing the lair door closed. He didn't move, staring at the lever. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Leonardo" Usagi said

…..

Karai climbed out of the sewer drain and slid the lid until it closed. She sat on the ground for a minute, thinking if what's she's doing is the right thing. But why would she give up the chance to lead a foot clan just to stay in New York with Leonardo. I mean…she didn't know what to feel about him. Like her heart wants him, but she knows that…it could never happen, so why is she still have second thoughts about leaving.

She looked at her watch, cursed and stood up. She grabbed her luggage that she kept in the alley and began to walk down the sidewalk, thinking of nothing but Leonardo. She stopped at the bus stop and waited. She set her luggage down and looked at the map, looking for the airport. Then something caught her eye, the stop before the airport was scribbled on with a marker. She turned around and saw the bus turn the corner. She grabbed her luggage and waited for it to stop, she looked at the digital sign at the top.

' 147th Alto St. #81'

The sign flickered on and off, some of the letters disappeared.

' o 81'

…

"If there's anything I can do" Usagi said

"No…There's nothing to do" Leo said

"Do you want to do some sparring?" Usagi asked

"No…It's alright" Leo said

Usagi sighed as they stood in silence.

"Mind if we take a walk through the sewer tunnels?" Leo asked

"Not at all" Usagi said

Leo opened the lair door and they both walked out into the tunnel. Leo always thought that the tunnel was a relaxing place to think, but lately, thinking was one thing he would rather not do.

….

"Hey! I have a schedule to stick to lady, you coming?" The bus driver asked

Karai snapped out of her trance, "Oh…I'm sorry"

She grabbed her luggage and stepped on the bus, taking a seat in the back and leaning her head against the glass. When they began to move, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her iPod, sticking the ear phones in her ears and pressed play. She closed her eyes and let the music relax her thoughts.

'_When I'm home it's understood  
>Gonna go out walking in the city<em>

_Every day it's like thriving, growing  
>Every night it's like buildings are collapsing near to me<br>Every day it's like'_

The bus stopped, she opened her eyes and saw a person standing up in the front, it looked like he was freaking about something. She couldn't hear what he was saying, but it looked like he was really freaking out. A couple people stood up and got off the bus. She nodded her head and closed her eyes.

….

Leo looked down the tunnel, the subway tracks were coming up soon. He and Usagi hadn't talked since they left, it was getting pretty stale. He wished it was easier to talk to someone. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't keep a conversation going.

"I don't understand…why did this happen…I just want everything to go back" Leo uttered

"I know…But everything happens for a reason Leonardo…you can't keep lingering in the past" Usagi alleged

"But…I can't…I can't face the future without my brothers" Leo said

"I know it seems hard…But you have to" Usagi admitted

"…I can't even look at a building anymore without thinking about my brothers" Leo said

"A building? Why?" Usagi asked

"It's what started everything….just one building collapse changed my life" Leo stated

"Really? That's weird" Usagi said

"How so?" Leo asked

"Well when I was almost in a building when it collapsed, it changed my life too…always feeling like I am supposed to be alive for something" Usagi supposed

Leo's mind shot into action, "Wait…what?"

"Oh…I forgot to tell you…a while back I was looking around this old abandoned building, and when I left…it collapsed like five seconds later" Usagi said, "When I got off I saw a couple foot ninjas hanging around so I assumed they had something to do with it"

Leo's heart hit the floor.

….

Karai looked at her iPod, 'Low Battery'. She cursed and put it away, she leaned back and closed her eyes.

"Why would anyone do that" She overheard

"I don't know…It was completely uncalled for" Another women said

"I mean saying that we were all going to die and that we needed to get off the bus, it's not cool"

Karai's eyes shot open, she looked at the two women.

"Is there something wrong" The women said to Karai

"Holy fu*k" Karai heard the bus driver yell

…..

"You were a part of the collapse…so you're on the list"

"What list?" Usagi asked

Leo was quiet.

"Leonardo what's wrong?" Usagi asked

Leo's jaw dropped, he felt vomit come up to his throat "It wasn't my turn die" He said

"What?" Usagi said

Leo looked at Usagi, "Don didn't save himself from the shrapnel…that piece of shrapnel wasn't supposed to kill anyone"

"Leonardo what are you talking about" Usagi said

"Don didn't save us….it was his turn to die" Leo said

….

She looked to the front just as the bus came to a sudden halt, she got up and ran to the front, looking out the window. Her jaw dropped as a crashing airplane came speeding down toward them.

"Oh my god" She yelled as the airplane hit the ground, a large explosion erupted through the streets. Sending cars through the air, she saw a person being launched in the air and splattered on the building. The shockwave caused the bus the jerk back sharply, sending Karai forward through the glass.

She hit the ground hard and watched the bus fly back and land on its back, crushing some people. She looked forward as the jet engine hit the ground and slid closer to Karai.

"NO!" She screamed as she staggered to her feet and ran away from the engine. She felt the air begin to slow her down. Then the jet engine skidded to a stop, she stopped, caught her breath and looked at it, relieved. She turned around to start running away, but she froze as a car stopped in front of her, in flames.

"No" She said softly

The car exploded, sending pieces of glass through her and sending her flying through the air, and into the jet engine, causing it to explode.

…

"Leonardo?" Usagi said

Then as the airplane crashed down, a large explosion went off above them, causing Leo and Usagi to fall to the floor. The ceiling began to give away and large pieces of rock began to fall.

"USAGI!" Leo screamed

Leo lost sight of everything, everything was moving so fast. He couldn't catch what was happening as it happened. The ceiling continued dropping large pieces of rock on the floor. Leo tried to dodge as much as he could, but he screamed as a large rock landed on his leg, crushing the bone and demolishing the skin. Then he saw complete darkness, nothing else.

….

Leo weakly opened his eyes, feeling a cold breeze fly past him. He remembered the whole situation perfectly in his head, explosions going off and the ceiling coming down on them.

Usagi.

Leo weakly moved his arms and lifted himself up, yelped and fell back down. He looked back and saw his leg under a large rock. He cried out at sudden turn of events. Don died for nothing, they were wrong, and it caused Don his life.

He was never alone, the thing that was always watching him…was death, waiting for the perfect time to get rid of the remaining pawns. That's all this was…a game…and he, Usagi, Karai, Don, Raph, Mikey…April…Casey…they were just pawns, and death was the creator.

He looked up, trying not to move his leg, and looked to where he remembered Usagi standing.

"No" He said softly

He stared at Usagi's dead body as he rested on a rock, his torso was crushed between two rocks, pieces of his insides were everywhere, and blood splattered the wall. Leo looked away, burying his head in his arm and bawling. He couldn't take it anymore, he wanted it to end, and he wanted this game to be over already.

Then he heard it.

The final move.

The game was ending.

He looked up as the tunnel suddenly filled with light and a large sound. He looked at the large rock that rested on the subway tacks.

The sound of wheels rolling on the tracks got louder and louder. Then the subway sped out of the tunnel and hit the rock, exploding on impact. The front car was broken and sent the second one toward Leo.

Leo closed his eyes.

The sound was the most beautiful sound he ever heard.

He smiled as the seconds of his life counted down to zero.

The subway car hit Leo, making his torso fling back unnaturally while his waist stayed in place, breaking his back, shattering his neck, breaking all the bones in his leg. The wheel rolled over his head, spewing brain matter and flesh everywhere. The subway stopped from sliding, and rested in the sewer tunnel.

The final pawn was dead.

The game was over.

Death won.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Didn't expect that didja.<strong>_


End file.
